A Band of Heroes
by HannahVintage
Summary: Rory Sobel is forced to live on the base of Camp Toccoa with her abusive husband, Herbert because of a huge scandal.What happens when Easy Company catches wind of these mistreatings? What will happen to her when they have to jump on D-Day?
1. A band of Knowledge

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything except my own character. I make no money from writing these stories. This goes for the whole story. **

**1938**

_Shit that is going to leave an uncover able bruise in the morning. _I felt the warm liquid drizzle down my forehead as I was slammed against the striped wallpaper wall…again. Herbert had drunk a little too much, no strike that, he had drunk A LOT. Herbert Sobel was a Captain for the United States Army Airborne who happened to live on the base in Georgia, Camp Toccoa. I was his wife, Rory who was about ten years younger than him, gross I know, and also lived on the base with him. There was a special neighborhood that we live in (Think We Were Soldiers) where I gained my best friend, Mary (her real name is Miriam). Of course I had other friends on the street who were also married to officers but Mary was the only one who knew about the abuse. Most would wonder why no one else would notice the constant bruising on me, I know I would. I concealed these ugly impurities on me, compliments of Herbert by using heavy blending powder on my face and any open skin.

_Ow, damn I seriously will not be able to cover it up now. _Herbert drunkenly slurred that I was bitch or

around the lines of that while grabbing a fistful of my brown curly hair that I foolishly left down and

slammed it against a framed picture of me and Herbert. The glass that covered the picture shattered,

leaving chunks of it stuck in my face. I had been trying my best not to scream but the pain was unbearable. He

darkly laughed before pushing me to the floor. I was sobbing while at the same time trying to pick out

pieces of glass shards from my already banged up face. I thought of how at one point my face was

glowing and radiant, full of life. I laughed scornfully in spite of myself. I carefully got up and looked

through my good eye that was not blocked by the rising bruise on the bottom of my left eye. I saw the

mud prints of Herbert's boots leading out of the house. I slowly climbed up the stairs and up into our

bathroom to check the damage. I scanned my face to see that I could handle the cuts and bruises with a

little more attention than usual. You would also probably wonder how the people next door could not hear my

desperate screams. Or why I never told anyone about these mistreating. Well first of all Mary lived next

to me (that's how she found out and because one time when I was changing she walked in and saw all

the bruises on my body) and secondly was that the Wilson's, next door were never home. As for not telling anyone

it was a pretty confusing answer. I guess to explain why I could not tell you, you would have to go back a

few years to truly understand.

You are going to need **a band of knowledge **to really understand this hell of a story.


	2. My Past part 1

On the last chapter of 'A Band of Heroes'

_I guess to explain why I could not tell you, you would have to go back a _

_few years to truly understand_.

_You are going to need __**a band of knowledge **__to really understand._

RPOV

I had a great family. An amazing family at that. My parents are high up on the social scale because my dad was a wealthy doctor who worked in Chicago. I had two brothers who were like opposites of each other. Ryan was a well educated intellect that was prosperous in school. Well mannered and a great help around the house he was by far my mom's favorite. Jack was the rebel. He never respected either of my parents and mooched off of their money. He got many girls pregnant and drank excessively. He had many enemies who seemed to always be trying to get revenge. My father once had many dreams for him but since he was such a screw up they cut off his money for him but yet he always seemed to get the sympathy of our mom, which was his source of money. I never really talked to him and he did not talk to me. That was kind of the system here. Although Ryan and I were very close he was getting older and had his own life.

One day I was sitting on our stoop happy as can be reading a short novel when Jack sped into the house knocking me over. The door slammed as he yelled for dad. I quickly went in to subside my curiosity to see my mom faint. I watched as my dad yelled at Jack to such an extent that both did not notice mom on the floor. Putting my curiosity away I ran over to my mom in the kitchen and dragged her head on my lap. I looked over to the porch and through the screen door to see another breathless man halt look over and into the house and stare straight at me. He narrowed his eyes at me before taking off. I tried to put all this behind me while blocking out the sounds of my brother and father yelling at each other while I rose from the tiled floor to get a rag. I ran cold water over it and pressed it against my mom's forehead. I ran back over to the living room and retrieved a blanket and pillow for her. Once she was as comfortable as you can be on a tile floor I ran into the dining room where they were arguing. Ryan was gone for the day but I really did not want to get between dad and my short tempered brother. I got our only phone out and dialed his work number. I patiently waited until I heard his cheery voice. I shouted into the phone about what happened only to get a curse word as a response. I hung up the phone and tended to my mom until I heard Ryan come home. He crashed into the kitchen and looked at me as I pointed to the dining room without looking up.

When he came back out he was running his hand through his short brown curly hair and mumbling incoherent words. My mom had already woken up about thirty minutes before and was now resting upstairs without saying anything. My dad came back out next followed by Jack where they gathered into his office. I crept over to the half opened door and peered in. Without looking up my dad ordered me in. I slowly but still eagerly strode over to the desk joining my two brothers so we could huddle around his desk.

"What is going on, dad? I mean what's with all this havoc and random men running up to our porch?" I asked. When I said the last statement my father and brothers swiftly looked up and narrowed their eyes up at me almost at the same time, it was kind of creepy.

"What? Who? What did he say!?" my dad cried out. Taken aback I quickly answered.

"All he did was run up, look at the house and then at me and run away. He was out of breath too."

"What did he look like?" he asked eagerly.

"Well from the distance I was from it was hard to tell. I know he had brownish black hair and was wearing something green but that was all I could see." I added helpfully.

"Shit he knows where we live" Jack said under his breath. The suspense was killing me so I finally just let it out.

"Okay I am part of this family too and I deserve to know what is going on!" I screamed. They looked back astonished but my father quickly snapped out of it and took off his glasses.

"Honey the biggest enemy is knowledge. You really don't need to know this." he said.

"If it affects the family then it affects me! Because as far as I know I am part of this family too!" I roared back.

"Fine but don't say I did not tell you so. Your brother Jack has probably caused the biggest scandal of this time. He, well your brother…" he trailed off.

"He did what!?" I looked over at Jack but he had his head down low in shame. Whatever he did must have been pretty huge for my dad to show this much intention.

"Your brother killed someone. No not just any someone…he killed the damn mayor". I felt the world spin around me. I looked back over to Jack who still had his head down. How could he do this? I mean I know he has done some stupid things in his time, but kill the mayor? That was jail for life with a side of hatred from the common people. He was the MOST loved mayor of Chicago in all of the history there.

"What, how could he!?" I voiced these thoughts.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Jack bawled. I had never seen him cry but at any time to cry this would probably be the time.

"Yeah well it does not matter if it was an accident or not, all that matters is that you have the most loved mayor's blood on your hands, with a damn witness!" he bellowed.

"Wait wait how did you kill him?" I asked trying to be as calm as anyone could when you just heard that your brother killed someone.

"Okay first of all it was an accident. Okay so it was after high school graduation when he was there as a guest to say the speech and all. When I was going out in the hallway to go back home he came over to say goodbye to me. Of course he scared me when he appeared behind me and I stabbed him in human instinct. I checked his pulse to see that he was dead, so I ran as fast as I could away. Unfortunately his assistant was with him and saw this happen and apparently chased me back to here." He finished.

"Wait a second how could you stab him? I really doubt you were just randomly holding a knife when walking out of your gradation party." I stated doubtfully.

"Well ah I…"he lead off.

"He was stealing the damn silverware from the party and stupidly had it in his hands. When he turned around the first thing he thought was that he had a knife." Dad finished looking angrily back down at some scribbled notes.

"And what about the man that saw? What are you going to do?"

"Make a deal. That is simply all we can do. Sweetie that is how the world works. Deals. Money can always fix a problem." He said matter of faculty. Before I could make a snide remark to this statement a banging rag through the house. We all froze and our heads wound over to the door. We stared at in fear. _Oh my God it was the police coming to arrest Jack…or worse of all of us. I mean we all knew about it. Dad was right when he said that knowledge was the enemy. _I gulped and even though I don't remember how I got my feet to move forward. My dad made no attempt to stop me as I opened the door and peered down the hallway.

The same man I saw earlier who I assumed was the mayor's assistant was standing at the door. As confidently as possible I strolled over to the door and before opening it put on a fake smile.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" I said batting my eyelashes. I thought that maybe if he was so distracted he would forget why he was here even if that was a stretched dream. I could see that he was sizing me up and apparently liking what he saw, gross again I know! _The things I do for family…_

"Well miss, I am Herbert Sobel (dun dun dun, lol sorry) and I am looking for a certain man said to live at this residence. "

"Oh well let me go get him!" I said giggling and trying to be as flirty as possible. I sauntered back over to the office, swaying my hips, and also feeling EXTREMLY dirty. My dad was already walking out from the office with a forced warm smile, over to the door.

"Hello how can I help you?"He said with phony enthusiasm.

"Well I am Herbert Sobel and it appears that I need to have a chat with your son." he said seriously.

"Oh well than come in! We can talk in the living room. Jack! Someone is here to see you!"He yelled. So he was going to play the clueless father game like he usually did. Jack stumbled into the living room and went red when he saw Herbert.

"Ah, hello sir can I help you?" he tried to sound innocent.

"Okay I am not playing this game anymore. I know you all know what happened, but the question is not that. The question is what you are willing to pay. Because you all know that the amount of information I have can send your whole family to jail for just knowing about it. So cut the shit, excuse me miss, and let's talk business. I am just a lowly assistant who gets such low pay that a janitor makes more than me." He said harshly.

"Ah a business man I see. You know our predicament and there is no length I won't go to, to get my son and my family out of this great disgrace. I figure you are one to settle if your needs are met, am I right?" my dad said leaning forward.

"Yes, now what are you willing to give or more, how much do you have?" Herbert asked raising an eyebrow. _God he was arrogant. And I did really not like how he was looking at me. It was really creepy._ I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and leaned in more to Jack since I was sitting on the arm of a sofa and Jack was the only thing to hide behind.

I pulled down my skirt for I was feeling that it was way to short at the moment.

"I currently have around 500,000 dollars and earning." He said almost painfully.

"Well now I don't mean offense but even if you got bail it would be a lot more than that." He sneered.

"Herbert, sir I don't know what else I could give you." He said desperately.

Herbert thought for awhile while still eyeing me.

"How about we make a deal. I shall take your money BUT I would also like for your blessing." **(Quick note: I know that it really does not happen in that era but that's how my story goes, and I mean come on its Sobel so he would ask something like that.)** Everyone looked over at him like he had gone insane. I on the other hand was the only one that caught what he meant.

"Sorry sir, but I don't really follow you." He said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Your fine daughter in marriage is what I am talking about." My blood froze and my whole body tensed. _I thought that maybe my predicaments were not true but apparently not. No way in hell would I even let that vile man touch me let alone marry me! _

"WHAT!?" both my brother and dad replied, appalled by this offer._ Woo hoo! Go dad and Jack for standing up for me!_

Herbert folded his arms and replied "Well than I guess there is no deal…"

"NO!" Jack yelled but surprisingly dad had not replied.

"Let's look at this logically…" my dad whispered. _ No, damn you dad and Jack for not standing up for me…damn you!!!_

It was now my turn to say "WHAT!?" Before I could say something in reply, dad raised his hand to silence me.

"I know under the certain circumstances this is a wide request but could we get a few hours to think about this?"

"I guess… I mean even though the choices are that or jail. Fine I will return by night. Oh and also I have already taken care of the body so no need to freight about that. You are probably wondering just why I would do that but I already figured that you were a smart man. Anyways they are not expecting him until tomorrow and a death can be well staged with my resources." He proclaimed proudly. _I think he was trying to impress me. Oh yeah I just think guys who can stage a murder are sooo hot._

"I appreciate your faith in me but I would really like to talk this over. Thank you and I will see you tonight with the answer." My dad said rising up from his chair and shaking his hand.

It was going to take **a band of miracles to save me.**

**This chapter and the next will just be in the past...but don't worry because Easy Company is in the works right now! I have the next chapter and half of the next typed so if i get any more reviews i will update quicker. Thanks CaptianTy for reviewing!!!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**This will be a romance so time and its going to have differnt twists and turns instead of the regualr story lines...**

**Give me suggestions on who she should fall in love with...i am thinking Nixon or Winters.  
**


	3. My Past part 2

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

"_Your fine daughter in marriage is what I am talking about."_

_It was going to take __**a band of miracles to save me.**_

RPOV

"Rory, you need to do this. This is for your brother…no it's for the whole family. I will not let this family be damned by a mistake that your brother did and neither will you. You know that even if Jack says the truth no one will believe or care because the raw picture is that the mayor is dead and it is because of us!" My dad hissed.

"NO NO NO! I WILL NOT OBEY THIS OUTRAGEOUS REQUEST!" I screamed at my dad from across the dinner table. _Gee I guess this is the place to fight. I could not believe this family! They had __**all **__agreed that it was the only way. Even Ryan finally agreed saying his apologies that I had harshly ignored._

"Fine than I guess we will cut you off. And no I am not just talking about money seeming as you really could care less about it. We will cut you off from all of this family; something I know does matter to you! I love you I really do but sweetie you have to do this for your family or else we will all spend the rest of our lives in jail. So what's your decision?" _Oh my God how could they be this insensitive? But I mean in a way they did have a point...__**no! **__They were already getting to me! _While they tried to give me the pro's for marrying some sleazy old stranger who need to go die I was thinking. I mean how bad could it be? Probably better than going to jail. He did not seem that bad, I mean I could live. I made up my mind…BUT only under certain circumstances.

"OKAY FINE! Just SHUT UP okay, BUT I want something!" I yelled over the noise. Everyone stopped and looked over at me.

"Thank you honey! We will give you whatever you want." Dad said with an enormous amount of relief.

"Well for starters I would like to make it clear that I am doing this only for the family excluding Jack; sorry Jack but right now you really are not on my favorites list. Second even if you are giving Herbert all of your money you will make more and I will take more than half of that each time you get ANY type of income. And last you will give your endorsements on anything I choose to do except for the obvious, like divorcing Herbert." I said defiantly. I knew that the last statement would come in handy one day.

"Fine, fine anything darling. Thank you; you will never regret this decision."-ha if I only knew! Each came up after, singing their praises and hugging me. My mom pulled me away a little after and said that he was a charming man. I really disagreed with that but I decided not to voice it.

Later that night Herbert came knocking at the door. He stayed under the porch with my dad until I heard them both say 'bye'. I really could not believe that I was this insane to do it but I guess it was a little too late now.

When my dad walked back in he had a grim face but his eyes were merry. A question went through my mind then.

"Hey dad did he ever tell you how he staged his death?"

"Well apparently they got some guy to ram into the limo he was in, with the driver and put some shards of car into the stab wounds to make it look like he died in a car crash. Quite well played out if I do say so myself." I just nodded in response. "But darling he seems like a great guy under all of this. You will be happy I know it and I will not stop at anything to make you as happy as you made all of us. I am so proud of you. You are so brave and we will always be in your debut." He said sincerely.

"Yeah yeah dad I don't mean to be harsh but right now I am not jumping for joy knowing I have to marry a stranger so just stop trying to dress him up and cover the plain truth that this is a damned hell for me."I wearily added.

"Well he will not be such a stranger. I mean you really don't think that I would just make you marry him without him even knowing your last name, would I? We arranged the marriage to be in a few months, plenty of time for you to get to know him." he almost laughed.

"Okay well first of all I am not being made to marry him and second a 'few months' is hardly time to get to know someone. BUT I might as well eat the whole thing if I am going to have to take a bite anyway."I stated.

**Week Later for some quality time with Herbert-Oh joy!**

God I had been dreading this all weekend. Although I was distracted by my friends pestering me about him. They thought we met at a café and 'fell in love' at first sight. Yada yadda yadda. As for the whole 'mayor has died' thing, that was a huge event. When we saw the affect of the mayors' death over the people it strengthened my choice knowing that if our story got out I don't think I could go outside without a bodyguard even though I could not because well I would be in jail with the rest of my family. I was wearing a creamy dress with my hair in curls as I walked into said café of where we first met. The cool blast of air mixed with coffee wafted around me as I ambled my way over to the back of Herbert's hair.

"Hello Herbert!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ah Miss Masterson**(Funny quick note :I picked this last name because I had no clue what her last name was going to be so I looked over at the cover of Green Fried Tomatoes and saw the name so there..Ta da! Lol) **and how you are today?" he said standing up and pulling a chair out for me._ At least he was a gentleman. _

"Oh please call me Rory, and I am doing just fine today and you?" _God I hated being like this. So polite to this man I am practically being forced to marry. But I had to do it. Are family was at the mercy of this man and if the public ever got hold of the fact that Jack was the cause of their beloved mayor's death there would be hell to pay. _

"I am doing great now that you are here! Please sit down; I want to know everything about you. Please start where ever you want." _Okay so he kind of sounds like a suck up. To corny but hey it could be worse. I mean he could not even talk to me at all; he was at least trying to get to know me. But when I was listening to him I saw his whole completion. His face was twisted into a permanent grimace while his eyes were a dark color. And that was pretty much it. He wasn't handsome but he wasn't ugly. _I put these thoughts behind me and just started off giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well I guess to start, I will tell you about my friends…"

The day was actually not as bad as I thought. I learned things about him and he seemed a decent man. He told me how he wanted to join the army and become an aspiring officer. Personally I could not imagine him being an officer but hey what did I know. I lived a sheltered life with all my dad's money and popularity. I told him about me as much as I could and that's about it.

We had a few more dates and in which I proudly can say that I NEVER kissed him. I always avoided it and made a pretty comical scene; me dogging him and straining away from his grasp while he puckered his lips with closed eyes.

**A 'few months' later-OMG!**

The day was finally here. I was getting married to Herbert Sobel. I would have thought I would be more upset about it and trust me even though we had got to know each other as much as you could in five three hour dates I still did not like him like him. I mean he was in love with me but I really could care less. It was like a duty that just happened to be for life.

My mom hugged me as she finished with my makeup. I was wearing a clear sequined bodice that than lead out into a layered white train that went to the floor. My hair was pinned up in curls with white roses pinned in with them.

The wedding was small only holding family and close friends. The reception was cute and I had fun but it seemed to last for only a few minutes. The wedding night prospect hung above my head the whole night._ I mean come on marrying a guy who was like 10 years older than me was bad enough but sleeping with him. EW that is just so gross and disturbing. I hated him just kissing me! _I was snapped back into reality when my mom undid my dress so I could but on my 'wedding night' clothes. After putting on a loose dress I went to my death sentence.

I felt the sun filter on my face so I rolled over to avoid the rays. I rolled over to meet Herbert's chest. All the events of last night hit me full force like a Mac truck. He had defiantly enjoyed it and got the impression that I did too. I laughed inside at the thought that he considered me to be pleased.

After the honeymoon I was surprised to find that we had a house. But not only a house, it was a house right next to a Military base in Georgia. It was so different from Chicago but I did not mind the heat. We lived on a street with other military wives. He did get the job he wanted not yet an officer but was 'aspiring' at least that's what he said. The house was cute and cozy and I actually liked it. Herbert and I decided that I was going to have children a few years later when I was at a more appropriate age; yeah I was that young that even he did not feel right. Herbert said that he was very busy there and was already promoted to an officer. He was so excited and happy but really I did not see what the big deal was, I mean come on there wasn't even a war going on to be an officer. We moved into a house that was on base and was pretty much the same as our previous house. Our days went like this:

Wake up early and make breakfast for Herbert if he did not sleep in the barracks.

I would see him off and then do the chores of the house (dusting, laundry, gardening, etc.)

He would come back late at night and eat dinner

Than that was it. My days were boring but his seemed to intensify. He was getting stressed out and seemed to come later and later in the afternoon. When he did come home he went straight to bed, skipping diner or even talking to me.

One day I decided to confront him. He had a weekend pass so when he came back from the base I sat him down. I voiced my observations to him and said that our wedding was pretty much going down the crapper if not already. Of course I did not say that in those words but that was the gist of it. Apparently he took this as a plea for divorce. He went crazy as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He slapped me in the face and stalked away, leaving me on the carpeted living room floor. I learned later that he went to the local bar where apparently he was a regular customer. I had a huge hand print on the right side of my face. At the time I had no clue how to handle the situation least having a husband who hit you. I decided to stay in the house until the bruise went down and during this time Herbert did not come back and instead slept at the barracks. The only reason I knew that he was living was because the neighbors asked why Herbert was always at the base which I quickly said that he was swamped. They all believed me.

When he came back it was never talked about and everything went back to normal, only making small talk (weather, food, work). But it only lasted for about a week before the late nights started again. When he came home instead of going to bed he would take his anger out on me. I never really figured out why he was always so angry so I thought he was probably just a mean drunk. One time like I mentioned earlier a friendly acquaintance, Mary heard one of my screams. She came over but had to quickly go to miss the wrath of Herbert. After that we started to talk more in the day when our husbands were away although she never mentioned the time when she caught him hitting me. And then when we were all going out to eat I came over to her house to get ready. As I was changing she accidently walked in and saw the bruises on my body and in which I told her that he beat me. I fabricated a story of why I could not divorce him and she believed it.

So now here I am only needing **a band of hope. **

**I decided to update today because today is the 65th Anniverary of 'The Day of Days' or 'The Longest Day'! Okay so now that her past is done we get to meet Easy Company in the next chapter! YAY! Please review though, CaptainTy still rocks though, lol. I really need others to tell me who she should fall in love with!!Next chapter will be up sometime this week or sooner if i get reviews because i am half way through it but if i get some reviews maybe it will give me some will to write faster!  
**


	4. How did she know my name?

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

_I was getting married to Herbert Sobel._

_At the time I had no clue how to handle the situation least having a husband who hit you._

_So now here I am only needing __**a band of hope. **_

RPOV

_Damn that glass hurt. _I bandaged up my face for the night knowing that I would have to make another wild excuse for work. After being tired of the constant routine of boredom I volunteered to be a nurse at the base. The skills also came in handy when my injuries were to severe to just grin and bear it. Another wife on the block, Sami also was a nurse for the Red Cross and over the time we spent working we became quite good friends. We really did not have many visitors other than the occasional accident with a bayonet or RPG training. It gave me an excuse to get out of the house and do something productive. That also meant I got a small salary in which I could spend to buy my necessities that Herbert said were not his problem and there for not his bill to pay. _Ya, love you too honey._ If you have not realized by now, the money once said to be promised to me after I married Herbert were gone. After the stock market crash my dad was literally left with nothing. All had gone to Herbert or to the bottom of the sea for all he knew. I really did not mind though because I still had a job and was able to have money.

The oddest thing about Herbert was that after a late night of drinking and beating in the morning all he did was ignore me and act like nothing happened. He would just conveniently not notice that big hand print on the side of my face so to speak.

I was washing the dishes from breakfast when I heard Herbert's footsteps sprint up the porch and into the kitchen. It was very unusual for him to be here this early in the day. I quickly spun around to face an extremely cheery Herbert…to cheery for my taste.

"Rory I did it!"He proclaimed before swooping me up in a hug and twirling me around. _Okay this is…different. What did he do? He probably is here to declare that he had drunk all the alcohol in the bar. It was pretty awkward to be in this embrace although he did not seem to notice. _

"What, what did you do?" I said with fake enthusiasm. _Damn I was good wife to actually show interest even though it was fake into anything he did. Little did I know how much this new development was going to change my life for the better in the long run. _

"I am a First Lieutenant! I finally did it. And with the inevitable force of war coming I will be assigned my own company!"

"Oh…that's um, great?" I really could care less about him being a first lieutenant he could be the president and I would still hate him.

"Yes, it is! I am going to be a ranking man!" he squealed like a girl from just the thought of it. **(Lol funny image.)**

"Um and you get to meet the men, right?"It was a little strange even for him not to give notice that he was going to meet the new men. Frankly I felt bad for them. I mean come on, he was always pissed off. This was not going to go over well.

"Ah, yeah…but I HERBERT SOBEL will be a First Lieutenant!" Oh yes this was not going to go over well.

"Well that's great. But ah, does that mean that you will not be around as much?" I asked trying to cover the enthusiasm of the prospect of it.

"Unfortunately, yes my darling but that's okay. Oh look at the time! I must go to get a briefing with the actual Cornel Sink. Amazing I know." He gushed like a teenage girl telling her friends about her first kiss.

"Well good luck, I hope to hear about it when you get back!" I yelled following him to the door.

"I will, but I will not be in until late tonight. You know to have a few drinks with the boys?" He said smiling. _Okay sure all of the sudden you are just best friends with everyone and are going to get drinks with them? Ah last time I checked he drank by himself. What he said was bull and I knew it. I only wish he could get used to the concept of rejection for theirs and mine sake. _

**In Colonel Sink's Office HPOV**

I shook with pride as I stepped into Cornoal Sink's office. The commander of the 101st Airborne. The room was hinted with the smell of bourbon and cigar smoke. Cor. Sink was seated at his cedar desk looking intently down at some papers and scribbling furiously with a dull pencil. I stood at attention before his desk and coughed to acknowledge my presence. When he finally looked up he smiled and rose up shaking my hand.

"Well Herbert I will get right to the point. This 'Airborne' idea is new to the military but under my command it will be the best! I am intrusting you to hold this true. Easy Company will be under your command. We cannot afford mistakes First Lieutenant. The eyes of the government are upon us and if something goes awry then the whole idea of the 'Airborne' is gone! I have faith that you will command these men with the courage and honor. I am counting on you to help shape the 101st and to make this the best generation, for when people of the future hear our era they will know it was one of the great!" he said pointedly.

"Yes Sir! I will go beyond and make them the finest Company of soldiers you will have ever seen!" I responded.

"I expect nothing less Herbert, that is all Lieutenant." He said sitting back down in his burgundy leather chair. He quickly went back to his work paying me the same attention as when I walked in. I snapped a salute and hurriedly exited his office until I got out into the muggy weather.

_I would soon be meeting the men that I was supposed to train, oh joy. I really could care less. I had to focus at the task at hand. If the Colonel wants the best then he will get the best. I will show him that I am ready to be promoted when this is done. Ah but I still have an hour before I meet them. My options were slim. Go back home to Rory or roam around. I think I shall just roam around then be with that backstabbing bitch. She thought that I never noticed how much she hates me. I thought this would have worn off by now but apparently not. See this world is not made of love like some say, it is of fake hope and pure hate. I tend to stick to the second one. _

I yearned to get a drink at the local bar but I had to refrain because I was meeting my new Company in less than five minutes. I already figured out how I was going to handle all situations with them. I was going to be a hard ass no doubt but I figured that they need to toughen up and not be babied anymore. I was born in the tough streets of Chicago were you had to fend for yourself. I had lived a hard life there before I got the job to be the mayor's assistant. So why not make them go through the strictness of rules that I had to do to stay alive?I looked at them as a job and nothing else. Just simply something I had to do to move higher up the chain. It was really only a matter of time.

Across the horizon I saw an outfit of green marching to a halt before me. Easy Company. All still kids I would say. They looked young and weak which was the opposite of what I was expecting. I would soon change that. I put on my 'No shit' face and examined the front row in silence. They all looked so excited and curious to be here it made me sick.

"Easy Company, I am First Lieutenant Sobel and I will be your commanding officer. I will not take any bullshit! I will make you the best, and you will be the best. Nothing I say should be taken softly. This is the goddamned Airborne! Now I assume that your NCOS have already gone through the ropes of Curahee, which you already had to run as a placement test as well as the obstacle course. Today we will start calisthenics followed by a nice run by Curahee. How does that sound boys?" I yelled into each one of the front rows faces.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"Good now get into your PT gear you have two minutes to be back here." I said before watching them retreat back into their barracks. _God as I watched them run I could see how out of shape they were even if they had passed the test to get in they still had to pass my test. _

The first man to come jogging over had vibrant red hair and piercing blue eyes. I instantly took a disliking to him. Why? I don't know but he struck me for a guy that would want to be 'friends' with the company and shit like that. Well he had better learn that this is not a place to make friends. Just like the saying goes 'We stand alone together'.

"Sir, I am Dick Winters platoon leader of 2nd, transferred from Camp Croft, South Carolina."

"Ah, well then I expect a lot out of you. Easy Company has been on this base for how long?" I questioned trying to be interested in him and make small talk.

"About a week sir. They are acquainted with the base. They are prepared now for what is too come." he said confidently. _He sounded like he was the leader of this company but it was me! I am the one who commands this company! He better get the point that I am the leader quick and soon before I do something rash. _

"I would certainly hope so." And with that I walked up to where the rest of the boys were, grouped together in their PT gear giving us space to talk.

"Alright, Easy Company on me! We are running Curahee first, I changed my mind. Our goal time is twenty three minutes to the top and back. If you fall out of this run than you fall out of this Airborne!"I yelled while starting to jog up towards the hill or what some would call, mountain.

"Three miles up, three miles down. Heigh Ho Silver!" I screamed as we started to jog. I added the last part as sort of like a call. It was a gallant call at that.

**That Night RPOV**

I had enjoyed my one day off of leave from my nurse duties by simply sitting down and reading a book. Herbert was so excited about his promotion that it was hard to concentrate when he got home. I tried my best to be interested but I really just could not be of the biggest motivational speakers. He did not seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm so I took that as a good sign. Although in my joy I could not help but feel bad for the men that were under his command now. _Oh well I guess if I am in hell I might as well bring them down with me. _

There was a gentle knock at the door waking me from my sadistic thoughts. I rose from my comfortable spot and could not help but think of the last time I opened a door for someone. Herbert had walked into my life and ultimately ruined it too. I peered out to see two officers or something of that nature outside. One with vibrant red hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and a comical smirk. Their aura was so inviting that I could have jumped into their arms.

"Hello ma'm I am assuming this is the residence of Herbert Sobel, and you are the miss's?" The red haired one asked. I thought for a moment something glimmered in his eyes but I quickly brushed it out of my mind.

"Why yes I am. Rory Sobel to be exact. Herbert should be down any second if you would like to talk with him. Please come in and have something to drink. I am sure that Herbert has worked you hard today." I bustled around after leading them into our living room. I brought out two cups of tea which they both graciously took. I read their names, Lewis and Richard.

"So Lewis what news have up brought to this home front?" I asked.

The man stammered and looked shocked. "Ah we have some things of his Company to discuss. But ma'm how do you know my name?" I looked over to see the insignia of an intelligence officer and quickly giggled figuring he had no idea that I saw his name on his fatigues. Richard also seemed to understand and quickly sipped his tea to stop from laughing.

"Well first of all call me Rory and second maybe I am an intelligence officer myself." I winked over at him to see him yet again baffled.

Before he could ask another question Herbert's voice could be heard booming through the house. I winced at the noise and saw that the men were watching me to see how I reacted. Suddenly Herbert was behind me almost scaring me to death.

"Damn it Rory where the hell is my dinner you fat disgusting who…Oh ah hello Lewis and Richard how can I help you?"

They shifted uncomfortable after witnessing him yell at me. Hey I would probably be doing the same.

"Ah we have orders from Colonel Sink to inform you on the basics of fitness for the Company sir." they both recited.

"Oh yes of course."He said with interest while coming from behind the chair and stood in front of me. He looked back at me signaling me to get up so he could sit, but apparently I was a little too slow for him. He let out an exasperated sigh before growling and gripping my arm and pulling me up from the chair full force. I went flying and hit the ground. Lewis was there an instant as well as Richard as they tried to help me up. _Was he serious!? Hurting me in front of somebody. Damn he is messed up. _

"Don't worry about her she is just clutzie sometimes and falls too much for her own good. She is fine and does not need your help but your country does so get back over here and explain to me." He said sternly. Uncertain of what to do they let go of me still on the floor before returning back to their seats. I could see their faces filled with remorse and pity but I made sure not to lock eyes with them.

I pulled myself up from the floor once again and quickly scurried away with my head down. I could tell that they kept watching me but were also trying to focus on Herbert. They did so until I was out of the room and he snapped again. You know after falling so much on that floor it makes me think I should just marry it. I mean I have gotten close and personal with it and it seemed to always be my companion now a day. _Well it would be an improvement to Herbert by far. At least the floor did not only abuse you but now do it with an audience and act like nothing happened. _

As I made my way back upstairs I couldn't help but think; something good will come of this. Like me opening another door and letting these men in my lives but with a happier ending. Herbert might have been bad but maybe like him I opened a door that held better for me.

**Talking with Sobel WPOV **

"Well thank you for that briefing and I hope to see you well and avid for tomorrow." Herbert said leading us to the door.

He then came over to us and pulled us closer to him grabbing each of us by the collar, joining Nixon's and mine's head together. "And I trust that what happened with my wife will remain an accident in which you will forget, am I clear? Because if not than this incentive might do it for you. 'I' have the power to make both your lives a living hell." He said sending chills down my spine. Then his tone lightened "But I would like to tell you something, truthful. I have NEVER done anything like that before the stress is getting too much for me you know right? I truthfully love her and never want to hurt her. But you must believe me." he said.

"I do sir, it was just an impulsive thing and you are under a lot of stress right now." I said with conviction.

"I do to sir."Nixon replied before shaking his hand.

"Thank you and have a good sleep." he said waving us off.

As we started down the path from his house Nixon asked "That was total bullshit, right? I do not believe a word he said."

"Neither do I Nix neither do I. BUT I am sure it was just a onetime deal, ya know?"I asked doubting myself.

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah."

"How did Rory know my name?"

"I don't know…maybe she is an intelligence officer." I said chuckling as Nix whined about me not telling him. _Rory. She was beautiful. _I snapped out from these thoughts fast. That was my superior's wife that I was thinking of! But still…

Did a **band of grace** just enter my life?

**Hey so I had a lot of fun writing that chapter for some reason. I am in the process of writing the next chapter but I am trying to make it so that I get out two chapters before I go to D.C. **

**I would like to thank sezq and anon for reviewing! It really means a lot to me!=)**

**Next chapter we get to meet more of the Easy boys and get to talk with them...and maybe someone special??! Yay!**

**Please review ;)  
**


	5. Blush Man, whoops

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

"_Yes, it is! I am going to be a ranking man!"_

"_Hello ma'm I am assuming this is the residence of Herbert Sobel, and you are the miss's?"_

_Did a __**band of grace**__ just enter my life?_

I pulled out my nurse's hat and placed it on my perfect bun. With a quick check in the mirror I was out. Herbert was in such a good mood that he did not go over to the bar thus me being able to be carefree with my appearance today. Sobel, and yes I am starting to call him by his last name because for some reason saying his last name keeps me less connected with him, was already at the base training the ill-fated Easy Company.

The cool breeze felt good today and kept my white dress aka my nurse's uniform from sticking to my legs. Sami and I usually walked together in the morning for our shift at the hospital but today she was working later. Off in the distance I could see the men training or marching around, becoming a familiar and welcoming site. I jogged up to the hospital's waiting arms and fully amerced myself in my job; being my only release in this world.

I tended to some of the minor cases, skipping around and bringing a light atmosphere to the place. Another reason why people would not give a second thought about anything being wrong with Herbert and I. I was always carefree and happy in this place that they all got the impression that I was always like this.

"Ah! Goddamnit…" a soldier grunted who was seated on one of the beds near me. He was holding his fist carefully and trying to 'fix' it himself but really the scene relayed more of him just poking around at it.

"Here let me help before you do more damage." I said rushing over and kneeling down taking his fist in my hand.

"What did you do to it?" I said feeling around the major bones carefully.

"Got in a fight ma'm and struck someone a little too hard." He said sheepishly. I just laughed at his anguished expression and continued to feel around his hand. _Ah there it is. Feels as though it is just a tiny fracture to the left knuckle. _

I got up and retrieved some gauze and wrapped it around his upper hand gently.

"There. It is just a slight fracture. So what's your name soldier?" I asked as I roamed over to one of the little desks with forms on it. We had to fill each one out with every soldier no matter how big or little his injures were.

"Frank Perconte, and yours ma'm?" he asked politely.

"Rory, Rory Sobel I am sad to say. And your company Perconte?" I asked filling out the form.

"Ah…wait a second you are Sobel's wife!? Sorry but you look to young and way to pretty to be married to him! Oh and I am in Easy Company with him. Man I send my deepest regards out to you! I mean no offense though…because you obviously married him and stuff…" he babbled. _So he was an ass to them as I suspected. Shocker there._ Perconte was still frozen in fear after what he said that I decided to be the good person I am.

"It's okay Private the moment has passed."I said chuckling. I was going to say something more when I turned to find another man with brown hair and a huge smile.

"Well well well what do we got here? Someone break a nail over that fight you had about your trousers?" the man said patting Perconte on the back. In reply he just punched him in the arm with his good hand.

"Hey nurse is he going to be all right?" The man asked me after turning his attention on me.

"Yeah he is going to do just fine but that top coat of nail polish will be forever damaged. I am sorry for your loss." I added jokingly.

"Hey you are alright nurse. My name is George Luz and you are?" he asked before patting me on the back.

"Rory, but I think that you should both get going now before Sobel kicks your asses in boys." I said ushering both to the door. They laughed as they filled out. Before Perconte could leave yet I grabbed him by the collar and whispered in his ear "Oh and Frank I am married to that twisted son of a bitch." I winked at him as he stumbled out the door. Silently chuckling to myself. **(Whoa totally Speirs moment)**

I knew I was going to make good friends here.

"What are you so happy about?" Doc Roe said winding around the corner with a box of morphine.

"Nothing much. Hey Doc you aren't using that for yourself now are ya?" I asked with fake suspicion.

"Ha ha you are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. I gotta take this morphine down for inventory and then go back to class." He said sarcastically.

"Okay sure Doc, sure. Oh but from friend to friend I would work on that cover story." I whispered to him. In reply he just sighed and rolled his eyes. That was how Doc was. Great man but you had to talk to him to know that. He was quiet and shy but I loved him all the more; I mean I was attracted to anyone that had no resemblance to Sobel. He was also now the medic for Easy Company though he had started to train with Able Company.

"I am just fine Lew!" a voice sounded by the door as two sets of footsteps could be heard. I quickly peered around to see Richard leaning against Nixon. He was wincing in pain as he took another step into the hospital. Snapping out of my daze I went into nurse mode.

"Here let's set him up here." I said guiding Nixon and Richard over to one of the empty beds.

"What happened?" I asked before kneeling down and probing his ankle.

"Sobel was pushing the guys hard up Curahee when he tripped on a rock and twisted his ankle. But see the bad thing was that Sobel made him still run or in his case hobble." He said before laughing.

"Damn Sobel and his fucking bastard ways…" I mumbled to myself not thinking they would hear me but of course they did. Nixon just laughed and Richard looked perplexed by something. I propped up Richard's leg and put a bag of ice, a delicacy here in Georgia, on his ankle.

"How is that?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Ah, um it's good, it's great." Richard stammered. I instantly thought that he was dehydrated or got a concussion. My hand flew to his head seeing if he had a temperature. _Oh God that was scary. Wait why am I so protective of this man?! Probably just nurse's instinct…_

"Well you seem to be fine except for the twisted ankle. I will write you a note to give to Sobel giving orders to stay light on that foot." I said already writing out the form.

"Thank you Rory. When will I be able to run regularly again?" Richard asked.

"I would say in about two weeks for full normality, Richard." I waved off.

"Oh good. You can call me Dick or Winters if you want." He smiled sheepishly.

"I will take note of that next time…Dick."I giggled.

Nixon walked with me as I wrote out the note at a nearby station. He leaned down to my ear and whispered "Thank you. Hey a few of the boys and I are going out to the off base pub, would you like to join us?" His rough voice sent chills down my spine as I hastily nodded, I really did need to get out. _Hey maybe I will get a discount because my husband is their number one customer! And maybe if I am even luckier I will get to meet Sobel there were I can explain to him why I was there in the first place!_

"Good. Dick and I will pick you up at around eight." He said before returning back to his best friend.

"And there you are. If Sobel has anything to say about this you just tell him to take it up with me." I said handing him the slip._ Wait what!? Okay so it's not the smartest thing I have ever said…I mean this could defiantly have some consequences like saying 'I do' wow I am smart._ Deciding against sanity I also added.

"I mean I could defiantly bitch slap him or like any wife hide his beloved items aka his Captain rank pins, I mean I could have accidentally dropped them down the sink, fished them back up and smash them with a spatula, but now let's not get to far out there. Look at me he is already starting to influence my thoughts!"

Nixon was shaking with laughter as well as Dick. Little did Dick know that I had already gotten him up from bed but while he was laughing forgot about the pain.

After they left my day went on like usual; the same complaints about that killer scratch or paralyzed toe. When I finally left the hospital it was already seven. Going home I found one of my only nice dresses and some black high heels. After I put my hair in a flowing ponytail a thought struck me. _What if Sobel was there? It's not like he would be all like 'Oh hey there's my wife over there hanging out with some of my coworkers in a fancy dress instead of being at home reading time magazine and waiting for her beloved husband to come home like a good wife. I am sure that nothing is going on with one woman and twenty women hungry soldiers. Yep everything seems to be going well on my side of the bar stool._

Ah well I bet he is still at work, polishing his oak wheat clusters. _He he that was a good one. I will have to use that one later. _

"Hello, Rory are you there?" Nixon yelled up the stairs of the house.

"Coming!" I shouted before stumbling down the stairs, still applying blush. I was so concentrated on doing my blush in the pocket size mirror and going down the stairs that I tripped down the last four steps. In only a second myself and the blush went into the air. Two strong muscled arms wrapped around my waist before I could hit the floor.

"AH!" I heard someone scream. I raised my head to see that the blush I had was now splattered on another man's face. Before I could think I burst out laughing as well as everyone else besides the man. I mean he looked ridiculous with a huge blob of rosy blush on his angered face. He started too wildly scrap it away to reveal cold dark eyes that made me sink against my savior.

That reminded me; who was my savior? I looked behind my shoulder to see Lewis Nixon, still smirking at the site. When he caught my gaze he quickly let go of my hips and turned a red as if he had had alcohol. I looked more around my surroundings to see Dick, blush man, a man that I had already met; Welsh, and Nixon.

I rushed to the kitchen retrieving a wet towel and pressed it against the man.

"Alright I will be out in a minute. Let me just help him."I said shooing them out. They all filed out agreeing. "Always being the nurse."Nixon said as they left.

"I really am sorry; um I don't know your name."I said trailing off.

"Ron, Ron Speirs and don't worry about it. Just don't tell the guys I don't care. You will take all of this off though so when Nixon gets tipsy he does not mistake me for a woman, right?" he winked over at me.

"Hum, maybe if you're lucky. Although I have not done my mascara yet…"I said teasingly.

After that nice encounter with Ron I was once again in a great mood. The other officers picked up their dates soon after and we arrived at the bar a little after eight thirty. Most of the Easy men were there as well as the local girls. I spotted Dick over at one of the tables in the back so I decided to hang out with him. But as I was walking over there a familiar voice sounded "Hey its Rory!"

I could not decipher who it was but I would soon find out. I followed the voice over to the bar where George Luz was seated around at least seven more guys.

"Get your married ass over here, Rory." Luz said signaling me over. All the other guys looked at me in disbelief. _Damn news travels fast. But then again being married to a man that is hated by over one hundred men with guns could get you noticed. _

"Oh, you are just so jealous that you don't get to share a bed with Sobel!" I said whacking him over the head. I sat down on his lap because there were no more seats and seriously did it really matter? I highly doubt these guys would say anything to the man they all hated. Everyone erupted in laughter when I told Luz off that it made me want to grin like that forever.

"So is it true? You really are married to Sobel?" One of the men asked leaning closer in.

"Yeah sorry but he is taken, maybe next time when he gets on my nerves and I whack him over the head with a saucepan and run for it, you could have a chance." I said jokingly…or not.

"You are alright Rory. Perconte and Luz told me about ya and they were right. Oh me name is Bill Guarnere by the way." He said holding out his hand.

I meet all the other guys at the table in which I took instant liking too; Toye, Malarkey, Compton, Liebgott, Randleman, Webster, and Shifty. And after pleasantries and such they had already sympathized me because of Sobel but I told them I also had a disliking to him, which they all thought was just amazing.

"Hey yas think you can help us with something, Rory?" Guarnere asked.

"Sure as long as it has nothing involving me taking morphine from Doc Roe; cause ya know how he gets with his morphine."I said winking over at Roe who had recently joined us.

"No, but does have to do with ya husband." He said willfully as everyone around him nodded.

"I'm listening." I said business like.

"We want to play a little prank on Sobel but we need ya help."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I am talking about revenge." He said.

Hum this could be fun…

* * *

I thought we needed some fun with the Easy Boys =) Okay I would first like to thank;CaptainTy, sezq,anon, runaway4ever,and ber1719(he he i added a little Speirs for you,lol)- omg people 15 reviews!!!Thats amazing. Okay next I am going on a five week vacation so don't think I am dead! I will try to update while there but this is also my summer too! lol the next chapter will be both funny but then there will be an intense part then we will really get started in this story so keep watch and keep up these AMAZING reviews! =)

Oh and who just can picture the whole thing with the blush on Speirs? Lol I CAN I CAN!


	6. Punishment in differnt ways

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

"_Rory, Rory Sobel I am sad to say. And your company Perconte?" I asked filling out the form._

"_And there you are. If Sobel has anything to say about this you just tell him to take it up with me." I said handing him the slip._

"_I am talking about revenge." He said._

WPOV- The day after the bar.

"You have two minutes to change into your PT gear; were running Curahee." Sobel ordered before stomping out of the barracks. We had all just been enjoying a little break but once again we found that good things only last for small moments. That reminded me, I still could not run very well and I found that talking to Sobel was one of the most unpleasant things I have had to do. I decided to get it over with and ran out of the barracks and onto the gravel way. Sobel was impatiently waiting right outside so I did not have to walk far.

"Sir, the nurse told me I should take it easy on my ankle, for just a few days at least." He whipped around to meet me with cold dark eyes. _God I wonder how Rory can stand that. I seriously did not mind running and I would rather be there to support the men but I knew that if my ankle never healed right than I would meet problems down the way. _

"What did you say, soldier?" His icy tone rang through the humid air.

"Ah, it was advised that I should take it easy on this foot." I repeated painstakingly slow.

"Oh really well who told you this. I would like to speak with them if they think they can just order one of my men not to do his basic physical fitness while everyone else has too! You are training to be a paratrooper you are not one! You still have a long way to go." He yelled right in my face as most of Easy Company gathered around. I could see some rolling their eyes at his little speech. _ I mean I know where he is getting at but if I don't let it heal properly than I might as well be out of the Airborne. _

As he was waiting for an answer I thought back to yesterday. Rory had said to let him know it was her but for some reason I really don't feel as though that is the smartest thing to do…but I guess she knows best and they are married.

"Rory Sobel, sir. She prescribed that I should rest." I said confidently.

"Easy Company you will start this run with you there." He said pointing to Guarnere. _Damn he did not even know their names…_

"I must take care of some business. Dick you will stay here and wait until I return. The rest start. Now!" Sobel ordered before storming away. _I wonder why he is so mad all the time._

I stood at attention while he walked off towards the hospital. _Oh god I hope nothing bad happens to Rory. She was just doing her job. _While thinking about this Nixon appeared behind me.

"Hey Dick how is that ankle going for you?" He said causally.

"Just fine, you know getting me in trouble, putting me through pain; you know the drill." I said.

"Yeah did Sobel get you already?" Nixon asked.

"Yep on his way to do the dirty deed now. But Nix you aren't going anywhere right now are you?"

"No…why?" He asked with interest.

"Cause I want to make sure that Rory is okay but I cannot leave here so…"I trailed off.

"Yeah sure got nothing better to do, I mean it's not like I have to be training or anything here." he said winking before jogging off to the hospital.

RPOV

I had just finished restocking one of the shelves when I could distinctly hear a crashing noise followed by my name. _Damn I wonder who that could be. Huh maybe it is my husband because I can never get enough of that scream. No…why would he be mad at me? Okay so maybe it was him or it could be some guy coming to congratulate me that Sobel is dead because one of his soldiers finally snapped. _Ah, but that was not so because then something hit me. Oh yeah its reality, that big cold hearted whore that I know so well, really we play bridge together and everything.

"RORY WHERE ARE YOU!" Sobel yelled again from the entrance of the hospital. _Well captain obvious I don't know. There are just so many places I could hide in this five roomed hospital. I guess to find out maybe you could actually look to your left asshole. _

"Ah Herbert can I help you?" I said calmly walking over too him but staying within swinging arm distance.

"Don't act like that to me! Stand at attention to your superior!" He screamed in my face. I awkwardly stood at attention because I had never been required to do such.

"Why did you tell Dick Winters that he could get out of running!?" he questioned me; still yelling. _Ah I am not deaf but if you keep screaming maybe I will be. Not that it would be that bad…_

"Because his ankle needs to heal properly…sir." I said 'sir' with a smirk which earned me a good slap across the face. But I still stood at attention and kept my face emotionless even though it stung horribly.

"Well I don't give a good god-damn! You do not make orders here; I DO!" And with that he sucker punched me right in the gut. I stumbled back a little but then snapped back into attention; determined not to show my pain.

NPOV (Right Before)

I was going over to the hospital to check on Rory when I could hear a furious scream coming from that direction. After the second scream I could hear that whoever was yelling was yelling 'Rory'. I quickly picked up my pace until I was right outside the hospital. A women's and man's voice could be heard inside. I peered in from one of the windows to see Rory and Sobel. He was screaming in her face while she calmly answered but only to get a slap across the face. From the far right I could make out at least five other guys hiding in the corner. My attention was quickly back on Rory when she was sucker punched in the gut before bravely staying where she was. I started up the stairs and ran in as fast as possible only thinking of Rory.

But when I got in Sobel was so distracted by Rory that he did not notice me come in but Rory did. Secretly she signaled me to go but I refused. That was until I saw the raw look of intensity painted on her face; I quickly jogged over to the other boys who stood motionless against the abiding wall.

I heard Sobel clomp away from the hospital before he murmured something to her. Only seconds later did Rory appear from behind the wall and ushered us all in the main part of the hospital. Silently she wrapped Guarnere's arm before lifting from the floor and confronting us all; Malarkey, Randleman, Tipper, and Powers.

"Listen what has happened here is not up for discussion. You will not speak of this too anyone. It…was just a onetime thing. He is probably under a lot of stress right now." She said quietly looking into each of our eyes. On her face you could see Sobel's hand outline turning a sickening purple. We all just looked at her in horror.

She sighed and then added "Thank you for not stepping in; if you did then we would all be in so much more trouble." And with that she walked over to her station and amerced herself in her work almost immediately; a sign for us that we were dismissed.

I waited until all the men were gone and approached her. I placed my hand on hers and she quickly looked up; tears in her eyes. I even surprised myself a little by my daringness.

"Rory." Was all I got to say before she cut me off again.

"You do believe me right?" she asked with desperation. Of course I did not believe her, I knew something more was going on but why let her know that?

"Of course, I understand. But Rory what are you going to do? How can I help?" When I saw her get hit I had wanted to tackle Sobel right then and there. I had never felt that kind of anger but next time I did not know if I could remain civil.

"Revenge." She said simply but I could see her eyes glinting with a mischievous look. A smirk played on her lips before she got up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"See Nix its revenge or whack him over the head with a flat iron. Oh and trust me either one works for me. Does Easy Company have leave this week?" She said at first joking around but then turned serious.

"Well they have the rest of today off for sure but I doubt anyone will escape the wrath of Sobel and his pass revoking powers." I said with a smirk.

"Good, good do you think I could meet up with you guys tonight at the pub?" She asked wistfully.

"Sure, most are probably going there anyways. Although Speirs might not come unless you promise not to bring blush with you"I said. _Where is she going with this…?_

"Great then I will see you all tonight! Now I must get back to my work."She said adding a skip in her walk.

_She was so mysterious. One moment quiet and glum and the next she was planning her evening with the boys. I really hope this all works out._

RPOV (Later that night; at the Pub)

"Hey boys!" I called over to a group of Easy men.

"Hey Rory! Have a seat right ova here' why don't cha?" Guarnere said patting his lap. He seemed to be acting like nothing happened earlier which was a HUGE relief. After finding a comfortable position on his lap I leaned in too Luz and Compton's conversation.

Compton sensing I was listing then proceeded to say "Yeah and he was all like wearing his PT shirt with like a navy blue short instead of royal blue…like." Luz looked at him as though he had turned into Sobel himself but upon seeing me he caught on and laughed.

"Okay I don't want to bother your little gossip fest but I need to discuss some things with you all. And I promise to leave some time at the end so you can rant about Sobel's new pallid socks, cause I am just a nice person and those socks look ridiculous on him." Everyone around us laughed but waited for me to elaborate on what I wanted to talk about.

"Well you know last time how we talked about playing that prank on Sobel? Well I have been thinking…"I trailed off only to be interrupted up Luz wailing "Oh NO! Rory has been thinking! AH!" I rolled my eyes and cuffed him over the head earning a few more laughs and a groan from Luz.

"This prank will have two parts. There will be some sacrifice involved but nothing to serious. Boys were going to embarrass our Captain in front of the big boys." From there I had gotten all of the men in Easy Company's attention. And that's when we started to plan the a prank that would stay in Airborne history and our hearts.

RPOV on** Monday right before daily inspections. **

"Okay so make sure that this is at the top of your footlocker." I told Muck before handing him a pornography magazine. We were right outside the barracks when we could hear Sobel's unreasonably loud footsteps coming down the path. I shoved him to the door and watched from a back window.

Everyone stood at attention when he trampled in. He yanked open a few footlockers sending their contents flying. The magazine peered from one catching Sobel's eye. He quickly grabbed it and spun around on his heel facing them with the magazine in the air.

"Pornography; contraband!" He yelled before tossing it on the bed. Most people would not have been as perceptive as I had but if you really paid attention to Sobel you would have seen him take a sizing glance over at the magazine. _Ha just like a fish. He has taken the bait. Too bad the bait wasn't poison…_

After a few more meaningless pass revokisions and the order to get ready to do the obstacle course they were out. Emptied; Sobel peered around until the coast was clear and pocketed the magazine in his coat; all while I watched from the back window. I snickered at the thought that I had made Sobel go down to this level of depravation, so much that he was willing to steal someone else confiscated porn. Actually I glowed inside a little. _And that's all you're getting too._

After phase one of the prank was done I decided to go back to work even if it was my day off. On my way to the hospital I spotted Sobel's barracks; because he thought himself higher than to sleep in the same place his men do. Jogging up the stairs I peeked in too see that it was empty for the time being. I saw Sobel's footlocker in the back corner of the room, tucked away from the rest of the room. Getting down on my knees I rummaged through to find at the very bottom, the pornography magazine. _Like they say a wife knows her husband well. _

With confidence I strode out from the tent/building and waited. In ten minutes Colonel Sink would be doing a random check through the officer's footlockers. The only reason we knew this was because Nixon was the intelligence officer there and had caught word of it. I waited until I saw the mass of white PT gear coming up the gravel way. Panting and sweating Easy Company jogged in; but with smiles on their faces that made my heart glow. _Okay what's with all this glowing? I might as well BE a glow stick. _

Colonel Sinks 'crew' of inspectors walked down the gravel way in formation towards the officer barracks. As they walked by us they all snapped a salute which I also did; okay well attempted. Instead I brought my legs together really hard and fast and lost my balance landing into someone's muscled arms.

What was even more embarrassing was the fact that Sink had seen and had chuckled at the sight; as well as most of the Easy boys I was friends with. Balancing on my own two feet I spun around to see Dick there; his face bright red, although I don't know if it was from catching me or from exercising.

After that little show and the inspectors in the barracks Easy crowded around the windows to see inside. When I looked in I could see Sobel just running in; probably JUST now hearing about it. The man needed some friends. When Sink finally came too Sobel's footlocker; well aware that there were more than seven eyes upon him, and opened it.

On the side the magazine was burrowed but it seemed as though that was all Sink saw. Ripping the magazine from under the other random items he took one quick glance at it and then back at Sobel. And trust me Sobel was quite the sight. His face a bright crimson, a soldier holding him back from stopping him, and the constant starting of sentences.

Although from the window it was hard to hear everything or see everything while staying out of sight. This proved to be too much because then without saying anything Sink walked out of sight. A rough 'ach hem' could be heard to our right which made us all jump; especially me. He signaled us in with such defiance and silence that we were all what you would call 'nervous in the service'. When we had all gotten in formation, although I just kind of randomly stood there Sink addressed us all.

"You all should know better than too ease drop! May I ask why you where even near here?" He asked one of the Privates.

"Sir, we wanted to see if our Captain abides the same rules we do. We were interested in seeing if he lived up to his own standards." He replied, weakly but believable.

Sink nodded and thought for a moment. He then turned to Sobel who in turn coward beneath him.

"You are aware Herbert that pornography is contraband is it not?" he ridiculed.

"Yes, sir." He replied meekly.

"And so then you are aware that when someone has these infractions they must be punished like you do to your men?" he questioned harshly.

"Yes, sir." He replied back.

"Then it only seems fitting to let Easy Company decide your punishment." _Wait what? Ah double take here. Okay so this was just supposed to be about him getting caught; but this was MUCH better. Deciding his punishment?! Oh this was going to be good. _

Turing to us Sink then said "I trust that what you pick will be good enough. Now I better not find any of you in my office for punishment anymore either! Finnegan let's go." He ordered to his orderly. We watched in amazement as he marched out and on to the next barracks.

Sobel stood there in disbelief; not yet registering what had just happened. Winters finally broke the silence by ordering everyone out and saluting Sobel also. Once we all got out into the blazing sun we looked at each other and started to crack up. Maybe it was the sheer power in our hands or maybe it was just the heat but either way, we had won in the end.

Back at Easy's barracks all of them were sprialed out on their beds or hung around as they talked amongst themselves about Sobel's punishment. We were not going to get anywhere if we just sat around and talked about it…we had to do it.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN A BLACK LACE BRA ANYWHERE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. At the mention of 'lace' and 'bra' the men perked up. It was like some kind of call to the human man. They were all staring at me soon after, oka_y well that's one way to get their attention…_

"Okay boys now that I have gotten your valued attention we need to discus something."

"Wait does that mean there is no bra?" One of the men in the back asked. Others joined in. I just chuckled and nodded.

"Well no lost one at least." I winked over at some of the boys closer to me and they turned bright red but were grinning. I heard a few cat calls before they all got a hold of themselves.

"We need to figure out a good punishment for Sobel. This is a group effort so come on, what are some suggestions?"

Punishment day

We had spent half the night deciding just exactly what we were going to do. We pretty much mixed the best ideas together to make a quite…different punishment. I stayed over with them that night also sharing a bunk with Luz because I think even if they did not think he was beating me going home right now would pretty much guarantee I would be. _Of course he never noticed because he was snuggling with his scotch and other whores like vodka. I am so jealous that I am not the one being cuddled. Oh damn._

Walking over to Nixon who was leaning against one of the jeeps I handed him the bag. He looked down into it and laughed "Rory you are some women." Inside contained a black lace bra that Sobel was required to wear. _Childish? for him to wear that? Nah and if it is reduce my boob size and put me back in preschool because I would rather be a kid and see this. _

A few seconds later Sobel cccamme oouuut. I could no longer hold my laughter as I joined the rest of Easy Company. I was practically crying when I saw him it was so hilarious. Wearing only boxers, my lace bra (that I am never using again) and some random notes on him he glared at us before stopping when Sink came outside from one of the tents. Even under Sink's rough exterior I could tell that he was on the verge of joining our laughter.

Straitening up he grinned and stood there expectantly. Sobel watched us through narrowed eyes, hatred burning into each of us as he attempted to keep his pride.

"HEIGH HO SILVER! I AM SINK'S BITCH!" he yelled before running in the direction of Curahee. He said it loud and heartily, I would give him that and the fact that he gave me a good laugh for the day. I looked over at Sink who was still trying to fight that smile that kept trying to break from his rough shell.

He turned to me and asked "And ms Rory what does this have to do as a punishment?"

"Well I think of it as the boy's emotional way of saying that they are always been humiliated when running up Curahee with him which is why he is wearing just boxers. Because it is like a symbol of humility."I recited what we had rehearsed right before in case of this situation.

"And the bra?" He asked looking over at me.

"Oh that's just my own personal thing. And I know at this you must be wondering why a wife would be part of something like this against her own husband but sir I find it therapeutically in a way. And Easy Company and I have grown close seeming as they are Herbert's boys." I replied.

"Well I don't blame you for wanting in on this action. But this is still the army and we still need to focus." He said.

"Yes well think of this not only as a learning experience for us all but think of it as a morale booster." I said thoughtfully.

"Very well but how is this educational?"

"You learned what the soldiers think about him and I think we all learned that he looks ridiculous in a bra." I said giggling.

He chuckled before heading back off seeming as the excitement had gone down. Before I knew it two large calloused hands wrapped around my waist and I was lifted high in the air until I was set down on some broad shoulders. It was only Bull so I enjoyed the ride. He did a victory lap around and through the men as they cheered for me and my idea. When he put me down I smoothed down my polka dot dress before addressing them.

"Thank you, thank you. Well first of all I would like to thank…"

Mkay. A sweaty brayed man in boxers who is extremely angry is the most entertaining thing in the whole world! We had all been sitting in the shade playing cards and lazing around when he stormed up to us. Little did we know what consequences was in store for us, okay so mainly me but that makes me sound bad so let's just say everyone.

Lol that was funny =) He he i thought of this on my 15 hour train trip. Ya so I am home for just tonight before I am gone again =( But i will have internet for a little while so I will try to update again sometime this week. This chapter was a fun one but intense in the begining so i am going to start getting a little more serious I just thought it would be fun to have a little Sobel fun. Hey if you want to know the orginal prank i was going to do to Sobel pm me and i will tell you and then if people give me the okay then i will also fit that in somewhere, it was a really debated prank so ya.

And OMG people 19 reviews!? You are so nice to me! Thanks CaptianTy, Runaway4ever,ber1719, and anon. You all are amazing reviewers and they ALWAYS inspire me to write!

So with that I hope to hear from you all and those silent readers! Your reviews are just...AMAZING! =)


	7. Wtf people?

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

"_RORY WHERE ARE YOU!" Sobel yelled again from the entrance of the hospital._

_I stumbled back a little but then snapped back into attention; determined not to show my pain. _

_Luz wailing "Oh NO! Rory has been thinking! AH!"_

"_Then it only seems fitting to let Easy Company decide your punishment."_

RPOV

YUCK. I wiped my mouth from the blood I had been throwing up all morning. And for those who live under a rock just a little note too you; my loving husband was the cause of this. After the run I was dragged back to the house where half the night he beat me. I knew I would not be able to go out anytime soon because of the damage. _Ah well wouldn't be the first time. _But it was soo worth it. Actually I would rather be beat for the rest of my life just to see Herbert do that again. I mean come on what wife doesn't want to see their husband in a bra and boxers running around and making a fool of himself? Oh yeah that's right no one!

I let myself lean back on the bathroom wall, finally taking a deep breath. Just as I was starting to nod off on that comfortable bathroom floor I had come to know a knock sounded threw the house. Easing up with the support of the counter I got up and looked down from the second story window to the porch.

I could not make out who it was because they had their hat on but it looked to be an Easy Company man. _Damn I can't go out like this! And damn this person for interrupting my peaceful almost sleep…_

Another knock rang out, making me decided to just go answer it because each time they did that a ringing noise pounded through my ears. As I stumbled down the stairs I decided to just wing it without make up and see how it would all play out. Plus I was so tired and light headed that if I attempted to put on some cover-up it would probably end up on the man just like with Speirs.

Opening the door I tilted my face away from the visitors view. The face of Ronald Speirs came into view as I let in the hot and muggy air. _Speaking of Speirs…_

"Ah, hello Lt. Speirs how can I help you today? Oh please come in." I said leading him in, still successfully hiding the worst of last night's bruises and dried blood.

"I cannot stay for long but I was wondering if you could pass the message on to Sobel abo…"He trailed off. His warm inviting eyes turned dark and cold as he stared at me. _Shit. Why the hell did I have to shift in my damn seat!?_ Trying to recover I quickly kept the left side of my face as turned as possible although I was not Sobel (He he in the movie when they are on Curahee and he is yelling at them watch his neck.)

"Rory, what happened to your face?" He asked so quietly and deadly that I unconsciously scooted farther away from him. I had to bounce back quickly before he could notice.

"Ah I am, very clumsy. See when we got home I tripped and all this other stuff." I chuckled trying to lighten up the mood. It really did sound pretty corny but hey that was all I could think of at the time. Seriously when you got some really intense guy staring or in his case glaring then it's kinda hard to concentrate.

"This is not a laughing matter, Rory. Who did this too you!?" He was so silent but then became like a Sobel. I cowered but only out of habit; I knew he would never hurt me but it was still intimidating. Seeing me cower he instantly softened.

"Rory you can tell me." He said ever so lightly. _Okay talk about bipolar. This man could not make up his mind whether he wanted to rip some ones head off or cuddle. _

"Okay okay I will tell you, truthfully." I said meekly.

"It was me, Speirs I was not lying when I told you I really am clumsy. I am in no way saying that I am suicidal I am just a very un balanced person." _It hurt to lie once again and keep that secret with me for another day but it's just what has to be done. _Speirs nodded slowly finally understanding that I was a clumsy person. Half of me wished he would not but my old friend reality was sticking with me.

"I am sorry Rory that I did not believe you. Here could you give this too Sobel when he gets back. Thanks and oh the boys were wondering what you were doing later tonight." He said his eyes glinting.

I just laughed and nodded saying "Tell them that I will meet them at their barracks at eight." And with that he left leaving me alone in this house with a letter to Sobel in my hand. _Huh well I could go clean or I could accidently open this letter and just happen to read what it said. I think I will go clean for my loving husband._ Screw that I thought before skillfully opening the letter.

_Aw, I thought this would have been more interesting like in a soap opera. _ The letter was from Colonel Sink asking him to come to his office as soon as possible. _Maybe he is being punished for something, or maybe…no Rory don't hope for things like that when you know it's never going to happen. _

Leaving the note on the counter in plain sight for Sobel…no wait he could not find it if it was in front of him, oh well it's not like I am his wife who is supposed to care for things like that. Applying as much cover up as possible to not make it look like I was sick I deemed myself okay to be outdoors. Pulling on one of my showier dresses that was a light blue with fake diamonds on the corset I was ready.

Walking out into a cooler climate that was only like these on rare occasions I headed into the dark path that leads to the heart of the camp. Coming to their barracks I peered in from one of the windows._ It was becoming sort of a habit…_

Sure enough all the boys where in their smoking and playing cards. I could see Lewis and Winters over in one of the corners talking while Lewis drank from his canteen. Sighing as I looked at the image before me of all these men I knew that this was truly home.

Walking in ever so quietly an idea struck me. Everyone was so busy with what they were doing no one noticed me come in. _Hum I could use this to my advantage. _Walking up behind Nixon I signaled Winters who was facing me not to acknowledge my presence by the finger pressed to my lips.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that in the slow days at the hospital I would practice…things. To be specific I was practicing imitating people like Sobel. Luz had once told me about his imitating skills, inspiring me to learn also. Putting on my best voice of Sobel; my best because he had a girl tint to his voice, I screamed "NIXON DID YOU SLEEP WITH MY WIFE!?" I swear he jumped ten feet up in the air. This also got everyone's attention putting all eyes on me; _I had a knack for doing that. _

Nixon started to apologize and ask what he meant but could not finish a sentence. When he turned around to see me with a confused stare like the rest of the Company besides Winters who was trying his hardest not to crack up. I then added in the same voice "Now if you will excuse me I have to go polish my oak wheat clusters." I said before bursting out in laughter as well as the whole barracks. All of course except for Nixon who was at first very confused but then a small smirk played upon his lips.

"Rory you are going to be the death of me!" He said throwing his arms up in exasperation. Most of the Company went back to what they were doing after congratulating me on scaring the shit, or in his case his Vat69, out of Nixon.

"What's the matter Nixon a little nervous in the service, are we? Besides you know you love me." I said before sitting on his lap. There were other seats but his lap seemed more comfortable.

After talking, playing cards, and doing random things I was beat. Not literally of course. After playing a game of craps with seven of the other guys I fell asleep against Nixon's shoulder.

NPOV

Ah she was going to be the death of me! Even if I did enjoy her presence and was glad that her head had fallen onto my shoulder I knew that if Sobel was to walk in here right now I would be dead, or he would make me want to be dead. But for some reason I really didn't care at the moment.

"Look what you did to her! Poor girl had to listen to all your random drabbles and now look what's happened!" I said chuckling as I picked her up. She was surprisingly lighter than you would have thought but it all worked for me. Placing her in Winter's bed I stopped to look at her once more. Making sure she was comfortable I went back near the boys. I had to put her on Dick's bed because mine was a top bunk and I doubt either one of us would like it if I had to carry her up there.

It had only been about ten minutes since I had put Rory to bed when she made an odd noise. The night was winding down and most of the guys were now residing in their bunks but somewhere still awake talking and reading. She made the noise again drawing Guarnere, Luz, Tipper, and mines attention back to her with interest.

Silently we all leaned in to catch what she was saying. This time we could all distinctly hear her saying "Oh Nixon." My face turned bright red when I heard my name being moaned but I also felt flattered.

"Hey Nixon looks like our little innocent _married_ nurse is having a sex dream about you!" Luz said jokingly but I could also sense that he was a little jealous it wasn't him. The boys agreed with him but said nothing more as we waited to hear more. Just as she started to say something Dick walked by; puzzled by what we were doing. Dick was about to keep going when he heard Rory udder "Dick!" We all started to snicker because Dick's face was as red as his hair.

But the next thing she said surprised us all; "Ronny!" We all looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Why? I really think it was just so random it was funny. _But wait if she was talking to all of us…NO NO NO just don't think about that Nixon. _

After that she started to stir but we being the stupid soldiers we could be we just stood there looking down at her. Cracking open an eye she saw all of us and screamed.

"What the fuck you guys!?" She wacked Luz over the head on account that he was the closest.

"Damnit Rory that is the second time! Second time!" Luz wailed.

"Sorry Rory but you where to funny." I added smirking.

"Ha ha. Okay so I had the weirdest dream ever!" She exclaimed.

"We know…" We said sharing smiles before laughing hysterically.

"Um that's not weird at all. Okay then what was it about?" she challenged us.

"Yeah Nixon what was her dream about?" Luz asked. Shooting him a hard glare I said

"A sex dream with three people." I said before Luz added "Nixon being one of them!"

She looked at each one of us before she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"You…you think I had a sex dream?" She uttered out. We all nodded, puzzled.

"You guys!? I was dreaming that…wait you know what I think it would be better if I did not tell you." She said winking before getting up from the bed. "See you boys in the morning." Rory said kissing each one of us on the cheek before heading out.

RPOV

As I started my trek back to the house Luz met up with me.

"Didn't want you to walk alone at night." Luz explained before giving me his arm.

"Well that is very sweet of you but you know if Sobel sees you than he will think what I said to Nixon but you will not get out as Nixon did without a few cuts and scratches."

"I think I could handle a few cuts and scratches. I am training to be a paratrooper." He said in a debating tone.

"Maybe…but not without your nurse who knows how to cure those cuts and scratches. Oh and Luz I already think of you as a paratrooper, no matter what Sobel says." He smiled over at me in response.

"But don't be gettin all soft on me now Luz. I don't buy this love shit." I said punching him in the arm.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said patting me on the back like old buddies.

SPOV The Next Day

After a long day at the base last night I had come home to find a note from Colonel Sink asking me to come to his office today. At first I thought maybe it had something to do with the fact of the contraband I had but I knew that if it did it would be more detailed. Walking up into the base's HQ I was led into the crowded and busy rooms. Climbing up the many stairs I really wondered how the Colonel could walk up and down these things. Finally I came across one of the last doors to see that it was cracked open. I was about to announce my presence when I caught the name 'Sobel'.

Going against all rules I crept closer to catch what great things they must be talking about. I heard the name Sobel again but this time he was talking about Rory to Major Horton. From inside I could hear

"Rory would be an excellent asset to us. She has shown exemplary results in her job at the hospital. I would even go to say that she is the best we have here and this base. Yes we will defiantly see to it that she gets some sort of raise and maybe get her higher up." The major announced.

_What? They were talking about her instead of me!? I cannot let her get higher up, no matter what it takes. She will not get anything more from her job. I must act quickly so she cannot be promoted. _

Striating up I knocked on the door gaining full composure.

"Ah Herbert, right on time I see. Come in and have a seat I have great news for you." Sink said leading me in.

Sitting down he said "Your Company has shown to be one of the finest in the 506th Regiment. I see it only as fit to promote you to Captain. Even with your little mishap from earlier it cannot erase the fact that you have crafted the finest company." He said before walking over to me and pinning the silver bars on my collar as I stood up. _I cannot believe this! From first Lieutenant_ _to Captain. I will be respected by everyone. But there was still that Rory problem…_

"Thank you sir." I said gratefully.

Later that Night RPOV

Sobel was due to be home any minute now from his meeting with Colonel Sink which had me a little over the edge this afternoon. After tiding up the house and doing all the 'chicken shit' chores I was left to sit there and wonder his and mine's fate. I was about to settle into a good book when the door slammed open hitting the wall. _No problem honey I will fix that up in the morning just because you had to make an entrance. _

"Where are you, you little bitch!?" He snarled from the kitchen. _Okay again with the not seeing me thing. 'Lucy I'm home!' _I thought to myself.

Stomping into the living room he pulled me by the blouse collar and hoisted me up from my chair._ And good afternoon to you too. _But then instead of hitting me he started to drag me upstairs. But then of course I had to ask what the fuck he was doing which got me a good slam in the head with the wall that surrounded our way up the stairs. _Ah see this is much better. He had me worried there for a second but it's all good; he is still the same man._

SPOV

Once walking home I came to my final decision on how to get Rory out of the picture. Of course I would not kill her; oh no I already was part of one. No this time I knew that the only way to make sure that she could not stay in the red cross or be promoted was to do the most simplest thing. Make her pregnant. Simple as that. I know she is not going to be all in for it but that is beside the point. She will not get anywhere with a child.

Slamming open the door I demanded to know where she was.

RPOV

Finally up the stairs he yanked me into our bedroom. _What the fuck is he doing…?_

Before I could react Herbert had pulled off his shirt and pants bringing my blouse along. Pushing me down on the bed a wave of knowledge hit me. He was going to rape me. Trying my hardest I attempted to shove him off but in turn got a slap to the face. I could feel the tears starting to flow down my bruised face without my permission. I begged him to stop but he was set on his mission to humiliate me as I had him. What had made him decide to do this? I knew it would happen someday but why now?! I struggled a little more before another blow to the head left me defenseless.

"On the street of Conquers Rd her screams of pain could only be heard by the ones who loved her in their hearts. But there was nothing they could do…now."

~Last part was from my poem 'To Lie for the Conqueror'

OMG that was intense!!! Okay so who wants Attila the Hun to come and rape Sobel? I DO I DO!

Gah and so the story continues...i tried to have a little humor but it cannot last forever =( The story is only beggining because we still have much to cover before D-Day!! Thanks to my amazing reviewers; runaway4ever, captainTy,ber1719,anon, and sezq!!! You reviewers are to nice! Okay the next chapter will be up in a week when I get back so don't be offened if i don't reply to your review, lol. Keep those reviews up!! =)


	8. A vulnerable teenage girl

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

_YUCK. I wiped my mouth from the blood I had been throwing up all morning._

"_Rory, what happened to your face?"_

"_A sex dream with three people."_

_I see it only as fit to promote you to Captain._

_He was going to rape me._

_RPOV_

I felt like shit. I felt like Sobel…everywhere. I sat up from the bed looking into the mirror from across the room. Clothes ripped, tear stained face with mascara dried up around my eyes, and my brown curly hair sticking every which way. I starred at myself; never feeling this low. I suddenly burst into tears. He broke me. That rough exterior had now evaporated, leaving only a vulnerable nineteen year old girl. Flashes of last night flickered behind my eyes making me scream out in agony to make it stop. I curled up in a ball on the left side of the bed where Sobel had been earlier. Presently he was at the base no doubt in a great mood. _At least the boys will get a break… _

Watching from the bed I could see from one of the windows covered by white lace that it was raining out. It was as if the earth was joining my pitiful crying. I had tried to stop shaking and crying a long time ago to no avail. I decided to just lay down in my own misery today instead. I used to be able to brush off what Sobel did with a few good cracks at him but now he took it too far. But no that was not the worst thing about all of this. When Sobel shoved his tongue down my throat I could not smell or taste any alcohol. That meant that he really did do this personally; I might better have understood if he was drunk but why would he even do that?

As I was curled up on the white lien I contemplated many ideas of why he would do something like this. The only thing I came up with was that he was a horrible man that needed to go die…but we already know that. Carefully pulling myself up I could feel my WHOLE entire body aching with the slightest movement. I almost felt drunk as I slide myself down the stairs at glacier pace; to make sure HE was not here and to put it plainly, I just fucking hurt. Shakily I made a pot of tea and sat down at the wooden table avoiding the loveseat I had been sitting on last night. A knock rang through the house but instead of cheerfully answering I just laid my head down low on the cold table, determined not to show anyone how hard it was to live like this.

Going back to last night as painful as it was I really thought. He took all I could keep. He didn't need to tell me what was going to happen last night when we were in the living room; the look was on his face. I had just not paid attention and it took too long to register what was happening. To all those questions in my head I had no answers. This was not me anymore. It scared me to see how bad he had affected me to this extent.

Sighing I finally stood, and went over to the cabinets to find a fruit of some sort to snack on. Opening I found that my can of peaches was gone. _Okay so that is pretty random…_

So instead I went upstairs to take a shower and scrub all hints of Sobel from my aching body.

WPOV

" THINKS THIS IS A CAN OF PEACHES! YOU ARE WRONG LT. PASS REVOKED." Sobel yelled after holding up the can of peaches. Everyone was tired of his constant antics he preformed including me although I would never tell anyone. I had to keep a good example for the men to follow.

All morning I had been wondering about Rory. I knew there was something not right between the two of them but I hoped that with his new promotion that he would have been in a better mood yesterday. I think everyone shared the common suspicion that Sobel had done or was doing something wrong but no one dared voice it. But Rory warned us so I decided that it was probably best to stay out of it.

After Sobel could not make any more excuses to punish the boys he ordered everyone to get into their PT gear all except for me. I could also now properly walk on my foot now too all thanks to Rory. When Nix told me that he finally gave in I was so relieved that she was not hurt. Walking out onto the path I put my hat on as well as Sobel. After a few steps he stopped and said

"Sink finds it appropriate to promote you to Captain. Congratulations." He roughly pulled at my lapels and clipped the silver bars. "And to test your organizational skills I am assigning you mess duty for three weeks." We than started walking again. _That despicable man. He is just mad that I got a promotion so he is making me do the chicken shit. _"The boys shall have a light afternoon tomorrow. Some indoor classes, I think a special meal should be prepared. I like spaghetti."_ Wait, what? _Was Sobel making an effort to be _nice?_ Maybe there is hope.

I headed off to the mess hall to start that; surprised at his kindness.

RPOV

I was mopping the hospital floor to keep my mind from thinking. I could be pregnant. I don't know. From in the distance I could hear many footsteps all coming towards the hospital. Stepping on the wooden porch I looked out to see a group of ravaged soldiers…throwing up?

WPOV

Why did this not surprise me? Sobel had made the boys stop mid dinner and run in the pouring rain, recently having eating their spaghetti it was not a pretty sight as we ran up. This was just cruel. I now doubted Sobel's overall intention; of course voicing this would only make things worse. The men that were still throwing up were sent to the hospital. Something had to be done.

RPOV

As soon as I retreated back into the hospital a wave of sick men followed. But not just any men; Easy men. From cases of vomiting to dizziness, I was overwhelmed. Two other nurses soon came in for their shift but I stayed past. Going over to bed 7 I found that Bull was occupying it.

"Bull what are your symptoms?" I asked kneeling by the bed.

"Been throwing up nonstop ma'm. After Sobel made us run." Every time I heard that explanation tremors of hate went through my body. Sobel was a cruel man, no doubt but to his own men? To his own wife? I nodded to him and went to get the medicine.

As I was administrating it Luz and Guarnere came to the beds on either side of Bull. God this was a long day.

As the day wound down men came and went. I hung out by Luz and Guarnere for most of the night. When the sun went down they did the funniest thing. They curled up at the edge of their beds and propped themselves up by their elbows acting like gossiping teenage girls.

"So Rory you eva goin' tell us about that dream yous had?" Guarnere asked while Luz nodded.

"Well I guess since you are all so sick I could tell you. But I am only doing this out of pity!" I gave in.

"Ya ya ya. Were your pity group. Come on we want to know!" Luz said scooting closer. I laughed as I put the lantern on the table next to Bull. Lights out after Taps; so we used those.

"Well…"I started but was cut off by the slam of the old creaky door. I could make out Sobel's outline as he stomped over to the group of us. _Ya he can find me in the dark but with lights it's suddenly extremely difficult. _

"Get up you are not allowed to be here. You are in no immediate medical danger, its regulation!" He yelled even though he was standing over us. _He was going to wake up my patients with morphine! Ya it was that loud. _I was about to tell him off when I remembered what he could do for punishment. I humbly put my head down as they filed out; still coughing and sick. I knew that they had watched Sobel and mine's silent exchange but I had enough to worry about now.

As Sobel led them out the door I caught Luz with his grim face and pulled him closer to me as I said "It was a sex dream." I whispered giggling as I saw Luz's face go from depressed to humor back again. I winked as he followed the boys.

Collapsing on the nearest chair, I could only wonder what destiny had in store for me.

Hey you guys are all really to amazing; runaway4ever, captainTy, (oh thanks for telling me i hope i did better, princesspuffs), ber1719, anon, Somewei, sezq, and BrokenAngel1753!!!!! That was the most reviews in a chapter i have ever gotten!

Okay ya I know it's been to long and I am embarrsed at the lack of updating but I have been traveling EVERYWHERE and while working on 'A Drink Will Do that'...i have been a little occupied with thoughts...(Nixon). LOL anyways see I don't know about this chapter. It is really just more of some feelings and stuff. I am getting ahead of myself with the upcoming events. In chapter ten there will be some major 'omging' Once DDay is here things are really going to have more drama and i know ur proboly like 'how the hell else could you have drama' but trust me its intense. So if you could please review so I know that this did not suck Sobel I will start with the next chapter =D

Oh and just a note i am glad we all agree that Sobel needs to be raped ;)


	9. Beat the Shit Out Of Him

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

_I felt like shit._

_This was not me anymore._

_Stepping on the wooden porch I looked out to see a group of ravaged soldiers…throwing up?_

_Collapsing on the nearest chair, I could only wonder what destiny had in store for me._

RPOV

After a few more depressing days things only got worse. Sink thought it best if I stayed behind as Easy Company hiked to Camp Mackall. Supposedly the Japanese Army had made this record on how fast they could all hike to a certain area so Sink thought it best for Easy Company to make the journey to the camp on foot. For the months that they were absent things around the base where not the same for anybody. Even the officers did not have to worry about Easy coming from behind and taking their caps. I stopped talking to the other wives completely and did my work in silence and without enthusiasm. Sobel had also made the hike with his company to the other camp so I had the house to myself; making the house deadly silent at night. Not that I was complaining to say the least. My days where ongoing and filled with boredom and humidity, _that did nothing good for my curly hair thank you very much._

The day Easy Company arrived back had got to have been one of the most jovial moments ever. I gave each and every member a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek (excluding my husband, of course). I was way too glad to have them back here at the base and the thought of them leaving again made me shudder at the mere consideration. I really could not fathom the thought. I know that I wanted them here forever but I quickly cut off these thoughts for I was being too selfish.

Days following got better being that the boys of Easy always found time to come and see me and tell me their stories from the other camp. I was almost back to normal; one because of them and that Sobel hardly stepped foot in our house anymore. But no…apparently I being happy was not good enough for him.

I had just finished scrubbing the kitchen floor when Sobel came stomping into the house. I braced myself for worse but instead he _just _beat the shit out of me. He slammed my head against the kitchen counter by the guidance of his hand in my hair. My crimson blood splattered everywhere including all over my crisp white dress and body. I screamed out in agony as my head throbbed. He then proceeded to tell me that he 'knew' I was sleeping with everyone. _If you are asking how the hell he got that idea you are not alone. _Ramming me up against our once pure white refrigerator; now splattered with burgundy drops I let out a small whimper. My side was aching and my head throbbed; I could see the kitchen and Sobel's rage filled stare slowly fade from my view…

WPOV

Knocking on Sobel's residence for the third time I decided to peak in from the screen door. I squinted from the sun to see a large pool of red seeping from the kitchen door if I was not mistaken. Ripping open the door and letting it close with a bang I tore my hat off and soared into the kitchen to see Rory's limp form covered in her own blood. For a moment I thought she was dead but I could see a weak rise from her chest…not that I was looking at her chest or anything.

Not thinking of who did this too her but for her own health I clutched her body close to mine as I got a clean rag from the counter to press on her head. Upon rising up to get the cloth I saw a gruesome scene of droplets of blood that washed over the counter. She had lost way to much blood and could die if she was not given the proper care. Propping her up against me, I gathered her in my arms and ran full speed to the hospital like I was double timing Curahee with all my gear.

A few soldiers watched as I flew by them at lightning speed towards the hospital in interest. Gasping for breath as I crashed through the door another nurse quickly whipped her head up from another patient and in seeing who I was carrying got to work admittedly. Not knowing what to do or think I dumbfounded stood there as she was taken off to a more secluded room with three or four other nurses crowding around her. Plopping down to the nearest chair I ran my bloody hand through my short red hair.

Sitting there I was forced to contemplate how this had happened. Not wanting to really come to realize that what happened was no 'trip and fall' accident, I knew that her disgusting and horrible husband was the cause of this.

Thinking of all the immoral things I could do to the man had kept me at thought for longer than I had thought; good thing it's the afternoon and we have leave.

"Ah sir you may see her now. She has just woken up." Said the attending nurse, popping from around the corner where Rory's room abided. Slowly I made my way to the door before hesitantly pushing it open to see…

NPOV

After hearing that Rory was in the hospital I quickly jogged off to see her. I had overheard a soldier who said that after he had been walking down one of the pathways to the hospital he saw Winters running full speed with Rory in his arms towards the hospital. I admittedly asked the man for more details to come to the conclusion she was bleeding. A million questions flew through my head; was she going to make it? And things like that. Never did I stop and think about what had been the cause of this distress as I neared the hospital. Slowing my pace but not my will, I caught one of the nurses bustling around and asked where she was. Walking down the hallway and too the door I was about to knock when I heard Dick's voice coming from the other side. Rory then replied something I could not make out. Deciding that it was best not to disturb them even though I still wanted to see her I started to head back when another cry came through the door.

I know I should not be eavesdropping but I wanted to know what they were so intensely talking about. Putting my ear to the old wooden door I heard…

RPOV

I woke up hearing the soft footfalls of somebody in the room. Cracking a sore eye a red haired man was sitting in the chair next to my bed. It was then when I remembered why I was here.

Dick, noticing I was awake pulled my hand to his and rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. Before another thought could go through my mind, his piercing blue eyes meet my brown ones; making all thoughts cease.

"Tell me how this happened. The truth." Dick whispered quietly but still managing a stern tone.

Stammering I could not think of a plausible excuse. Coming up with nothing and I doubt the morphine was helping me I muttered "Herbert did this. He was mad again." Slowly looking up into Dick's eyes I could see that he was enraged.

"I knew there was something wrong!" he yelled half too himself. Lowering his voice he said "Rory why didn't you tell me or one of the Easy boys." Before I could use another lame excuse a young Private rushed in the room and told Dick that he was too report to HQ as soon as possible. _I loved that private…_

Dick looked torn between staying here to hear the whole explanation or doing his job. I gave a small nod to tell him he had a duty to do and that I was seriously not going anywhere. _Cause I mean there is just so many places to go like the grocery store or the ammunition locker…oh the opportunities. _

"We are not finished Rory." Dick said kissing me on the forehead before scooting out of his chair and following the Private.

Third Person View-yes I am in the mood to change people

While the emotionally drained Rory laid in her bed in awe that she had been that stupid to tell but also relived to have said it, things that were to forever change her, Dick, and Easy Company's lives where going on at that very second. What Dick did not know is that when he was called to HQ it was on the matters of his performance. Soon after arriving he was met by Sobel who was making outrageous claims of his work, making up in excuse to get to him. Dick was not in the mood to deal with the bastard, least be in the same room without shooting a few rounds through his head. But he was at a work place and had to remain professional.

So when the opportunity to get back at him in a more under toned way then putting a bullet through his head he took it. Sobel had decided that his punishment would be latrine duty or court marshal. Of course Sobel was expecting this to be an easy kill and let Dick have latrine duty but instead he insisted on the court marshal. Sobel was outraged and a little intimated but tried his best not to show it. Once Dick left the office, one of Sink's men entered and told him to head down to Sink's office for important business. Back at the hospital Rory was able to leave under her own guide and quickly returned back home to be alone. And then there was Nixon…instead of being rational like Rory and Dick he thought of the best solution possible. Kick his ass in. First he had to find him…

While the hunt was on things in the HQ were brewing. Sobel had just been informed that he was being transferred to another parachuting school for doctors and priests called Chilton Foliat. He was fuming mostly because he had brought this down on himself. If the news of Winter's court marshal had not reached Sink then he would still be here. There was nothing to do but gather up his lasting pride and Rory's belongings and go. He was losing Easy Company to Dick Winters which really did not help the situation. Someone was sent to their house even before he got the message and was now helping pack up with Rory. Sobel had also been informed that Rory was in the hospital but was relieved that no one had said anything about it to him, involving who did it. Walking out from HQ he was hit with a wave of pain…literally.

RPOV

It was all happening so fast. A few men from Battalion came to help pack our house up. Yes we were moving to another base. Not only was the thought of probably never seeing Easy Company again was agonizing, the fact that I had false hope stung more. I thought that maybe after admitting what had happened things would get easier and they would protect me. But no, when something even possibly positive starts to come my way it has to be run over by Herbert's horrible driving. I had to keep myself together as I helped pack for I would not cry in front of these men, Lew or Dick yes but some random strangers, no.

My heart broke at the thought that I would not even have enough time to say goodbye to any of the men because another family was waiting to move in and his transition was immediate. I did not even get time to say how much I would miss…Suddenly the horn of the army jeep sounded from outside making me pick up my last bag and trudge to the door. I was not really upset to leave the house because in a way it was a spiritual way to leave those bad memories that it held. And yet there had also been life changing events like the first time Lew and Dick came, or when I tripped and spilled the blush on Ron.

Things like that were the things I would miss. I knew that at Chilton Folie I would never make the friends I did here. _Huh, strike that maybe I will become best friends forever with a priest. That's what I'll do! Great plan Rory…great plan. _Yeah I admit I really did not socialize with the other wives a lot but there was a strange bound between all of us that kept us mutual.

As soon as I entered the jeep I silently wept while staring out the back window gazing at the house I left behind me.

Third POV

All of Easy Company stood in shock as they saw Nixon march right up to the departing Sobel and punch him square in the jaw. As Nixon tackled him and started to beat the living shit out of him it was then when the rest of the on lookers sprang into action. I mean they all loved the show, and he did deserve it but Sobel was still there commanding officer and Nixon would most likely be pulled out or more accurately shoved out from the Airborne, if he did anything worse.

Guarnere and Buck pulled Nixon off the whimpering Sobel just as a jeep came by, presuming for him. Sobel quickly got back up brushing of his uniform and straitening his tie before giving them one last glare as he hopped into the jeep.

"Do you mind telling us why you just attacked Sobel!? That was the stupidest thing to ever do and right outside of HQ for christsakes!" Bull exclaimed still holding back Nixon.

"Yas! You should have done it when it was darker!" Guarnere added.

"He, he…" Nixon said pointing a finger at the departing car "he abused Rory."

Everyone gathered around stood shell shocked as they turned their attention back to the jeep, and from the back they could see Rory waving to them tears in her eyes. Little did they know that that was the last time they would ever see their beloved nurse. They all stood there helplessly as she was taken away by that bastard.

RPOV

My heart was forever broken. As we pulled out from the base's perimeters I knew we were truly never coming back here again.

Thank you CaptainTy,Ber1719,sezq,BrokenAngel1753,and anon!!

It was a great story and thats the end! Hope you all enjoyed!

Haha okay no not really lol. Yeah i know my updating is soo slow but I should be picking up soon. Thanks for sticking with me. So, this was really not my best chapter but I think that I need to skip through some things to get this a moving =)

Please review!! It keeps me writing and I shall with your wonderful reviews!


	10. Partying With Those Wild Priests

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

_I braced myself for worse but instead he just beat the shit out of me._

_Herbert did this. He was mad again._

_As we pulled out from the base's perimeters I knew we were truly never coming back here again. _

RPOV

After I had unwrapped the last of the china from the lot of boxes that surrounded me I decided to more familiarize myself with the new camp. I don' think the fact that when I walked out this new door I would not find random Easy Company men jogging around outside, had really sunken in yet. As I started off on the gravel path I was seriously waiting for Frank to jog up next to me and ask if he could get a fake slip so he did not have to run today. Instead as I looked around there were priests talking with other priests, discussing god. _A little different than most of the conversations at Toccoa…_

And then there where the doctors who seemed to be everywhere also, muttering medical terms even I did not know. _Please boys don't get to wild! You may need a nurse after all that hard partying you all seem to do. _There was really nothing to this place. A few connected neighborhoods with middle class homes, a grocery, and a few buildings that I assume were for the classes, a church and the training area. _Strike that maybe I am going to be the one that will party too out of control, I mean with this place; it's totally jumping. _It was pretty quite around here, besides the once and a while sound of a truck roaring off or a bird calling.

After that depressing walk I came back to our new house. White with blue shudders, and all that jazz. Tossing the keys on the white tiled counter I made my way to some boxes in the kitchen. As I ripped open the next brown delivery box I was greeted with Herbert's private stash of alcohol.

Shrugging my shoulders I reached in and grabbed the closest bottle of wine and popped it open. Lazily walking over to the couch in the living room I plopped down, bottle in hand and took a big swig. After that I just remember my drunk laughing and getting up to get more.

The pounding in my head awoke me as I sat upright on the couch. Scanning the room I could see that Herbert had not come home that night. I wobbled into an upright position on the floor and accidently hit a wine bottle. Looking down I saw three or four; _had Herbert come back last night? _Once I figured out exactly what happened I went up to take a shower, feeling very guilty.

A few weeks later-still partying with those wild priests

_Damn how boring my life is…_I kept thinking as I did the regular chores. Whenever Herbert left the house I drank because it was my one escape even though I knew how it affected Herbert I still did it. But see he is here right now so I must act like the perfect wife and blah blah blah. I tried hard not to think of Camp Toccoa or any of its occupants but when I did my remedy was to always just come back to the bottle, it always helped.

After about two days of living here some of the medical staff from the camp hospital came to offer me a position there because apparently most there were only doctors and needed some nurses _to do the chicken shit you mean. _ Anyways I accepted almost right away because it would get me out of this godforsaken house and into a much better place…a hospital. I mean what girl does not like the smell of blood and incompetent patients to wait on all day? Not to mention those arrogant doctors…oh yeah this was going to be great!

I guess one good thing about being here was the fact that Herbert was always too busy or tired to do anything to me. This may have also decreased because of the fact that there is no bar for at least twenty miles and the fact that his stash had mysteriously vanished-he thought they lost it in the move, had caused for sometimes me drinking more than him.

Today I was going to do the funniest part of being nurse. As you can imagine at this school some of the men are a little older and are more prone to injury even before the jump so that's where I come in. I get to go onto a C-47 and monitor everyone in case of a medical emergency up in the air. This was always fun because I mean who does not want to go take a ride in an airplane and just hang out? No one has yet to injure themselves so you mostly just stand near the door and smile. Good enough for me.

I made my way to the airfield ready for today's long journey. We would be heading out too Aldabourne England and flying overhead before circling back to here. Admittedly it was going to be a lengthy flight until they jumped but who knew what the Army was really thinking?

Going over to my chalk which contained another nurse named Andrea; who was surprisingly nice and eight other doctors that where flirting with her. The jumpmaster came by and strapped Andrea and I in our parachutes, no we were not going to jump but if for some reason we were to fall then we would at least have these. Really only a safety precaution.

After loading on the propellers sound started, giving me an old tingling feel like when I used to watch the boys go off for their test jumps like a mom ushering her child to the bus. After a while the roar of the engines became like any other sound so that I could now talk to Andrea. Andrea was five foot six with brown hair that was always up in a bun, and a warm smile that matched her personality. We talked about her husband and kids, the hospital, and things all army wives talk about.

We made a stop early the next morning to refuel and that is when Herbert decided he did not like his chalk as much as ours so he came aboard for the rest of the flight. As we neared Aldaborne, Andrea shook me until I awoke to signal that it was our turn to be prepared. After we administered the last of the air sickness medicine, we were directly over the DZ. _Oh look at me with all my terms…I am just too cool. _I stood near the front of the door, the wind making extra wisps of my hair fly in my face. That along with the fact that I had on a dress, _I learned not the best idea to wear on a plane, _made me feel like a pin up girl cause I am pretty sure all the men could see my lingerie underneath it. _The reason why I still wore it was to keep some sense of me being a women cause being in those nurse fatigues did nothing good for a girl's self esteem. _

As Sobel tapped each man's shoulder before they jumped out I started to get restless. The line was nearing the end and I could not wait to get away from that intimidating opening.

HPOV

_What the hell was she wearing under her dress? Better yet why the hell was she wearing a dress? That whore just wants the attention. She is probably sleeping with one of the doctors here at the base and that's why she wears them!_ Suddenly without thinking of the consequences I grabbed hold of her…

RPOV

I turned my head to the side for a quick second so as not to see another man go flying out. I always thought about the boys back in Toccoa doing this and it scared the shit out of me. I was abruptly pulled from these thoughts,_ no literally pulled…ha I made a joke, _by Herbert's rough grasp. I was not ready for this sudden movement and I could feel the cool air against my legs as most of my weight depended on him. He had me by one arm, so I looked up to see a red faced Sobel glaring all the powers of hell on me. He started to laugh and he had this weird look on his face. _I did not like this face…or his face in general for that matter. _Andrea was preoccupied in the back so I was left there in the mercy of Sobel.

"Ppplleaa…" I never finished my sentence as my face turned from desperation to cold flat out raw fear…

**Okay so not sure with this chapter...but on the brighter side who hates me cause I have a cliff hanger? He he dunno when my next update will be...gotta be inspired =)**

**Thanks for the reviews!! Please review if not for me than for...Nixon LOL.**

**Oh and haha for the name Andrea...don't worry their shall be other mentions...  
**


	11. Hi from A Band of Heroes ya it's me!

Hi Everyone!!! I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I have even glanced at this site. Although it has been on my mind lately. I just wanted to tell you that I am not sure when my next update will be. My life is getting pretty hectic and this is the first time I have actually been able to sit down. Between working with recruiters, essays and other work, and not to mention my family drama. I just traveled up to go to my cousin's funeral after she got married three weeks ago. So really fan fiction has not been at the top of my list of things to do. Haha and it doesn't help that I am not a super writer like Ber1719 or CaptainTy (I miss you guys!!! Like…really) I hope that I can start catching up but my grades come first as most would agree. Sorry to leave you guys hanging there =( But I love all of you guys and I really do enjoy reading and reviewing your stories so if you have been tapping your foot and going 'Um I am missing a review here' then haha that's why. I hope to be back soon!

Here is a small preview of what's to happen next in A Band of Heroes:

My heart raced as I breathed in a hasty gasp of the muggy air. I ached all over; worse than ten of Herbert's beatings. Sweat ran down my face at an alarming rate while I felt myself become light headed. My mind was in a daze covered in a thick mist of confusion, pain and PMS. My head was firmly pressed down in an awkward position against the surprisingly soft grass. I struggled to prop myself up but before I even got my elbows in position I collapsed again. Closing my eyes, tears stung my eyes as I repeated 'this is not happening to me'.

Thanks,

Oh and tell me what you thought or at least say hi!! Lol…=)

And another thing hehe I TALKED TO SHANE F#$%NG TAYLOR!!!! (DOC ROE) WHOOO! =)


	12. OH YEAH I AM UNDER WATER!

Last time on 'A Band of Heroes'

_A little different than most of the conversations at Toccoa…_

_After that I just remember my drunk laughing and getting up to get more._

"_Ppplleaa…" I never finished my sentence as my face turned from desperation to cold flat out raw fear…_

RPOV

Have you ever had the feeling were at one second you felt pretty safe and the next that sense of security gets ripped away from under your feet? Now I know you would suspect that I would be wailing and having a total meltdown right now but I was surprisingly calm. Time seemed to go into slow motion as I watched my scenery change.

The distant screams and gasps slowly fading from my ears. My dress was flapping around my legs so violently that I knew I would have marks. Coming to my senses that I was flying through mid air (seriously girl you should be a little more freaked out) I pulled the chute and the immediate pull upwards jerked me back up a few feet in the air. _There is always a time to freak out…and now is not one of them._

I thought to myself as I tried my hardest to dig through the back noise of Camp Toccoa that I would hear while walking near some of the classes. _Ah ah, 'we pull upon the risers' yes that's it! _Fighting against the wind to steer myself from the forest that was coming closer, a fiery sting shot through my right arm.

_Its okay Rory you are going to be fine…ha ha…OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE!!! So I know what I said before about when to freak out but this was just too much. Plus going in slow motion from this drop was letting me think…sadly the only thing I was thinking about was 'God who broke the damn cloak!?' _

It seemed that after I started to come to my senses time went back to normal and I found myself hurdling towards the ground…wait wait that is not green! Instead I was now over a fairly sized pond that did not look so inviting. I could tell that it was a lost cause to try and steer my way out of this one so I just braced myself as best I could. The moment my shoes hit the water followed by the rest of my body I knew I was screwed (if not before).

It felt like I had just done a belly flop into the water and my body stung. My head plunged under from the sheer force of my professional landing; the boys would be so proud! I was kind of in an unconsidered state as my hair floated into my face and my hands uselessly drifted from side to side.

_Oh that's right Rory…YOU ARE UNDER WATER! _Using all my strength I thrust upwards kicking my legs. My soggy hair flipped back with my head as I got my first taste of oxygen in the cold night air that seemed to burn my lungs. It seemed to reawaken my adrenaline because before I knew it I had hit the silver latch that kept me attached to the parachute, risking only to go back under.

Even though I was still disoriented the energy kept me violently swimming towards the suspected shore. I hardly noticed when my hand slapped at dry sand. Dragging my soggy ass onto the small beach I let my head drop into the sand. _Okay Rory you don't need to be that dramatic…_I thought as I spit out some of the grainy substances that had fallen into my mouth.

Army crawling with the last of my strength I pulled the last part of my body from the taunting splashes onto the grass that lay adjacent to the beach. Only then did my adrenaline seem to disperse and what was really happening came to my mind. THAT'S when I started to panic.

My heart raced as I breathed in a hasty gasp of the muggy air. I never realized how warm it was out here until now as well as my other senses where coming to life. I ached all over; worse than ten of Herbert's beatings.

Sweat ran down my face at an alarming rate while I felt myself become light headed. My mind was in a daze covered in a thick mist of confusion, pain and PMS. My head was firmly pressed down in an awkward position against the surprisingly soft grass. I struggled to prop myself up but before I even got my elbows in position I collapsed again. Closing my eyes, tears stung my eyes as I repeated 'this is not happening to me'.

After passing out for half the day I went out for a round of golf…no but I did lay there for a fraction of the day and tried to decide what to do. Oh yes revenge was on my mind once again but I would contemplate such things on my journey…um to find….well I never got that far in my thought process. Testing my strength I slowly lifted my head up to find I was still a little dizzy but nothing serious. I am pretty sure the war would be over by the time I made my way to a standing position but I did.

So then I started my trek to where ever only to hear a distant giggle…

* * *

**Hey you guys thanks for your support! Easy company is coming up next...in a very funny way LOL. I will talk more but right now I wanted to post seeming as the day**

**Bless all the souls that gave their lives today...**

**Anyways I know this was short but the next few will be realitivitly longer ;)**

**Please Review if you have the time**

**Hannah ;)  
**


	13. A low moan

Last Time on _A Band of Heroes _

_Oh that's right Rory…YOU ARE UNDER WATER!_

_My mind was in a daze covered in a thick mist of confusion, pain and PMS._

_So then I started my trek to where ever only to hear a distant giggle…_

RPOV

_Fucking Sobel…stupid C-47…_I muttered to myself as I fought through the dense foliage. I could have sworn that I heard someone up ahead, so here I am cutting through the most inconvenient bushes I have ever encountered. Suddenly another high pitch giggled sound from my right this time much more clearly went through the air. I had no clue how long I had been walking but it felt like weeks to me and my stomach. Stomping through the bushes I felt anything but ladylike with my dress ripped up to my thigh and even then I had to hitch it up higher because it got caught easily to the little prickers that surrounded this particular area.

A low moan rose up to my ears only about ten steps away. _Okay this is just getting ridiculous…I hope to god that I am not hearing things in my head! _ Marching over to a cluster of bushes I trampled through to find the source of the noise.

Shoving back the little curtain of twigs I felt my whole face turn red. As I peered back once more I found that the man that was attached to the women was no other but George Luz. _Well this was not my plan of finding Easy Company…but hey it worked. _I started to get really jittery at the fact that I was saved and completely forgot the state that the two lovebirds were in as I jumped from behind the green. _Hmm that was kind of creepy just standing there…I felt a little like a pervert…oh who cares! _

I let out a huge scream at Luz in utter joy, but not before doing a little victory dance that would surely look to an outside party the mark of a mad women. By that time I had gotten their attention because the woman suddenly gasped and fumbled to find her shirt to cover herself up. The woman was yelling and Luz being Luz thought this was because of him which only made the woman angrier.

When Luz finally realized that she was trying to tell him that some random woman was dancing around and jumping up and down practically right in front of them his eyes snapped up to mine. _Um okay well this could be worse. I doubt he can even recognize me with all this dirt on my face…_

Rising up Luz held the girl protectively but instead of trying to convey a fierce attitude I had looked lower down his body…_and damn it could get worse. Not saying anything against him but this was seriously embarrassing to see one of your best friends *cough cough* if you know what I mean?_

Good thing he came to his senses as he found his pants and slipped them on. I could not hold onto my excitement any longer as I leaped over to a very confused, angry Luz and hugged him; although he shoved me off. At first I was a little offended but then he probably still did not recognize me and to him I was just some random girl hugging him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luz asked like he had been seriously disturbed.

"God dammit Luz it's me, Rory…you know the one nurse at Camp Toccoa, one of your best friends!?" I yelled slapping his arm in a playful manner.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I KNOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK RORY!?" he yelled before enveloping me into a huge hug although it was kind of awkward him being half naked as well as me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the beautiful blonde huff before storming away. I also caught the look of longing that Luz portrayed as he watched her form disappear from his sight. He looked like an abandoned puppy!

I swung my head down in shame for not letting him have his moment with said blonde but something in my memory sparked and I recalled seeing her again. With a small smirk I said to Luz with a hand on his shoulder "If it's any constellation she had HIV…"

Luz's eyes widened but quickly he got on his goofy old grin and slapped me on the back of the head in a loving way before saying "what would I do without Rory Sobel". I smiled with contempt.

I think he also sensed that at the moment I was not in the mood for talking and did not ask any questions on how I got here…smart boy. He put a protecting arm around my shoulder as we headed back to where I assumed the makeshift base was. After a few minutes of awkward silence Luz chose his words very carefully.

"So what brings you here today, sunshine?" Luz asked.

"Oh you know…the sights" I said smirking in his direction referring to Luz's little encounter with the blonde girl.

"Uhuh, sure." He said before childishly sticking his tongue out at me.

And what a sight we must have been. Luz's hair was mused as well as mine. He only had pants on and I looked like I could work at a brothel with my stockings and lacy garter showing. After that we walked about a mile before I decided to pick up the conversation.

"So you like blonds; I never took you for a blonde guy." I stated teasingly.

"Oh shut up" He said bumping his hip into mine making me stumble but not before I grabbed hold of his arm and we both tumbled down out of surprise. It turns out we fell into a huge puddle/dirt pile and fell onto each other. Lying chest to chest I looked down at him and once both our eyes meet we burst out in hysterical laughing at our predigament.

I tried to get up but it was so slippery my head fell right into Luz's chiseled chest which made me laugh harder. We must have looked like drunken fools as we lay in this dirt pile, half naked and laughing like maniacs.

A loud cough interrupted our laughing fit as our eyes traveled up spit shinned shoes to meet _the _Colonel Sink and about seven of his men that were taking some type of tour. All conversation stopped as they looked upon us. Not knowing what else to do I gave him a salute in a serious face as did George. All Sink did was give us a slight nod and stalk off muttering to himself 'I am getting to old for this.'

Looking back at Luz made the fits start again at first giggles to blown out chuckles. But again we were stopped by the clearing on someone's throat and the oh to familiar comical voice question

"Rory is that you?"

…_SHIT_

_

* * *

_**Yay!! She found her way back!! Oh so I guess you all know who is talking to Rory at the end huh? **

**I thought this chapter was pretty funny when they were having that yelling conversation LOL**

**I am on a writing high at the moment so I should be starting my next chapter soon! **

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Please Review**

**Hannah ;)  
**


End file.
